Sora of the Sea
by littlelovelylani
Summary: Sora is the future king of Atlantica, and Riku is a fashion model on the surface world, but when curiosity drives sora on land what can riku do to keep him from getting into trouble? RXS MINES THE BESTEST STORY EVER, JUST ASK ME, I'LL TELL U
1. in a sea of trouble

okie, I've probably gotten a lot of things mixed up when writing this, but oh well, I don't give a rats ass...have fun kiddies!

Disclaimer: ain't no way in hell I own kingdom hearts...although I wish I did...

**In a sea of trouble**

"Your it!"

I turned around in time to see Ariel swim away from me and hide behind a giant rock. I grinned to myself and swam slowly toward the rock singing out Ariel's name. I looked behind the rock only to find that she had somehow already managed to swim away. _damnit! Where did she go now?!_? I was about to turn back and head home when I felt something small hit me in the back of the head.  
  
"Your still it sora...give up, you'll never catch me"  
  
She giggled, turned around, and swam straight into a heavy built body. Half afraid of what she might see, she slowly looked up to see the angry face of our father (actually, her real father, my foster father) king triton. We both gulped fully aware of the upcoming lecture.  
  
"ARIEL AND SORA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I SPECIFICALLY SAID NO PLAYING IN BOLDER VALLEY, AND YET HERE YOU ARE! THE WATER IS SHALLOW HERE, CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT?!"  
  
I opened my mouth to try to explain, but was quickly cut off.  
  
"This kind of foolishness I would expect from Ariel, but you sora?!? You should have known better being the future king of Atlantica! I cant even BEGIN to explain how...how **DISAPPOINTED** I am in you!!!"  
  
He hovered there for a while with one hand on his head in a thinking position. He was obviously trying to think of something to make me feel even MORE like a stupid-ass. After about 2 minutes of dead silence, I decided to break the silence by trying to explain what really drove us into disobeying him. I took a deep breath and began in a low and obviously scared voice,  
  
"Umm...puhpa...I...I can explain...really...I..."  
  
But I was once again cut off, this time in mid-sentence.  
  
"NO SORA, DONT EVEN TRY!! YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO HAVE A LONG TALK WHEN WE GET HOME"  
  
With that, he turned around and started swimming back towards the underwater castle with his trusty triton in hand. I often wondered what it would be like to be a king and carry a big stupid dinner fork around. Of course there would be no more wondering soon since the old bastard had gone and gotten himself sick...which is pretty hard to tell since despite his condition, he still has enough energy to drag his annoying ass over here and give me another damn lecture. I let out a sigh and slowly started to follow him back to the hellhole we call a home. I know living in a castle is a 'great honor', and I should be proud that my 'father' has done such a good job protecting and building Atlantica, but its just that having someone who's accomplished so much expects you to be able to the same things, but even better. Not to mention im not even his 'real' son and I have a totally different accent than he does...mines kinda English. I cant remember where it was that he found me, but I know for sure he didn't like it...I guess that's why he makes me call him 'puhpa' instead of just regular old 'dad', or 'father'. It's kinda hard to explain, so I'll save the trouble and just skip it for now. We had been swimming for some time when I noticed the only swishing of tail fins I heard were puhpa's and I. I looked behind only to find that no one was there. Instantly I switched over to panic mode. _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit!!!! Where the hell is Ariel!?! Why did she...where did she...puhpa's gonna KILL me!! ACK!!!...Gotta find her!!_ I frantically looked around while trying to keep up with the royal pain in the ass. I was about to have a nervous break down when Ariel quickly swam up next to me and gave me a smile.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
I could have slapped her. "Miss you... MISS YOU?!?" I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth to prevent any further yelling. Triton looked back, gave me a smug look, and continued swimming. I returned the smug look right and then turned back to Ariel.  
  
"Where the hell did you go off to?"  
  
"Shhh....sora, whisper damn it...I just went over one of the boulders over there to see if I could get a better look of...well, you know...the _real _world...the _people_ world...and boy did I ever! I saw people feet!!"  
  
I felt me eyes grow wide. "People feet...you mean they really do exist? What tis it that they look like?!?"  
  
She giggled again and said "why don't you go see?...we'll wait until after daddy gives you a lecture...then when he lock's you away in your room, I'll come bust you out and we can go see!...but wow sora, you should have seen them...they have these weird...wiggly things on them. They kinda look like hands, but not as long.Err.Or something."  
  
I smiled and tried to picture the 'feet' "but what were they doing in the water? I thought people cant swim, and that's why they get across the sea in...Umm...what were again?...Oh yes, boats"  
  
Ariel simply shrugged and said, "I don't exactly know...but they were awesome none the less. So it's a plan then? Sneak out later?"  
  
She held out her hand and I stared at it for a few seconds before taking it and replying "it tis"

* * *

Well the lecture wasn't as bad as it could have been. Puhpa didn't hit me at all this time. said it was because he was to tired to deal with me tonight, and will surely take care of me tomorrow. whoopie...cant wait for that. I slowly stirred out of bed and creped over to my door waiting for Ariel to come free me. After about a few seconds, I heard a familiar 'click' and watched my door slowly open.  
  
"Sora? you awake?"  
  
I rubbed my tired eyes and replied "mmph...yes and no...are thou ready?...err...scratch that...are you ready?" that stupid accent from who knows were is totally making my speech unbearable.  
  
"Well...actually sora, I cant go with you tonight...father wants me to sleep directly beside him so he can keep a better eye on me. I told him I was thirsty and needed to go to the kitchen...well anyway, I did make you a map though. you just take this and go back to bolder valley...either Sebastian or flounder will meet you there and guide you the rest of the way."  
  
with that she pushed open the door the rest of the way and swam into my arms.  
  
"have fun without me little brother! be careful okay?"  
  
I kissed her on the cheek and said "HA! this from you....of course I'll be careful"  
  
I gave her one final hug and swam out my room and out the house. I stumbled around in the dark for a while until I noticed a brightly lit lantern hanging from some kelp. After a closer look, I read the sign next to it that said 'Bolder avenue'._ Well...I guess im here then...now what?_ I glanced around the area looking for one of Ariel's stupid little companions, but saw no one. I grunted and began swimming off into mysterious nothing-ness. _Psh! Just like those silly creatures to flake out on me like that. Well, I guess im on my own then..._I looked up at the surface and noticed that it was just as dark above as it was here below. I slowly began to wonder if these 'people' stayed out during the night...like if they never slept and hung out with friends instead. Doing such things is forbidden here. We must have our sleep or we wont have the energy we need for the day ahead...which is mostly spent trying to figure out ways to improve our kingdom. I swam as closely to the surface as I could and stuck a finger up feeling the weird _dryness_. I shot my finger back down, suddenly feeling uncomfortable being here alone. I looked around again and after a few moments of being hesitant, I stuck my head up to the surface...which was definitely even more forbidden than just staying up late. I peered around seeing a big lot of that squishy stuff they call 'sand' and noticed saw a small castle formed from sand with two digging things next to it. After realizing I couldn't breath, I quickly dove back underwater and took in a deep breath._ Wow...that was...interesting. I must see more_. My body stiffed for a moment as I thought about all the things I could get in trouble for if anyone saw me here. I shook the feeling off and went to the surface, this time swimming closer to the sand. All my thoughts were concentrated on the sand lot until I heard a strange 'sploosh' sound. I looked behind me and watched in awe as the ocean did this wired 'falling thing' over and over._ Hmm...I've never noticed the water do THAT before..._suddenly I felt scared. My senses were going wild telling me I should move, but I couldn't...it was almost as though I were frozen in place. A loud 'crashing' sound bursted from the ocean and I watched as I giant wall of water formed and hovered over me. Before I had time to send out a distress squeal, the wall crashed onto me and everything went black.

* * *

"Sakura come back!" I chased after the deep brown colored dog that ran wildly around the beach barking happily. Obviously she found this little game of 'catch the dog' amusing. I ran up next to her and jumped on top of her bringing us both crashing to the ground. She barked happily again and laid on my stomach, attacking my face doggy kisses.

"Sakura...ack!....get off!" she jumped off of me and ran off over to the more secluded side of the beach. After a bit of lying still, I forced my self up and sighed to myself as I looked into the ocean._ I wish I could stay here forever. I just can stand work anymore. My life is so boring, so ordinary. Nothing new ever happens at all .If only something exciting would happen...like...winning a free trip to Hawaii or something. Then I could go to the ocean whenever I wanted._ I ran a hand through my silvery locks and took off my grungy 'weekend' shirt. I looked down at my new brown cargo shorts I had just gotten at gap a week before and decided I should probably stay out of the water. I shoved my hands into my pockets and began to stroll around the beach._ So beautiful...so peaceful..._I let my mind wander as I walked closer and closer to the ocean until I could feel the small waves splashing across my bare feet. For some reason, I couldn't help but to feel depressed. My life really was nothing but boring. I mean...I have a nice apartment and a nice car and a nice looking girlfriend and all, but all these things never brought me the true happiness I seeked. All of my complex thoughts were shattered when I heard the familiar (and slightly growing annoying) barking of my dog. I jogged off to the side of the beach she was on and rolled my eyes when I saw she was only barking at a young boy who had fallen asleep on the beach.

"Sakura! Leave that kid alone!" I ran a little closer only to freeze in my steeps. My eyes widened as they trailed across the boy's body. He was skinny and very pale...and these wired small flaps on the side of his neck kept going up and down. One of his arms were rested underneath his head which was covered on the top with brown spiky hair, while the other was half buried in sand. I walked closer to him only to have my suspicion confirmed...he had a tailfin! I screamed and jumped back. _What the hell is that!?!? It...it has a tail!!...but its human right???_ I looked around until I came across a stick. I grabbed it and used it to roll the 'thing' over. It made a gasping noise and I watched as its side flaps went up and down again. I was very tempted to run away and call the police, but for some reason I was attracted to it. I knew very well what it was...it was a mermaid...err...merman and if I called the police it would be slaughtered for science. I took a deep breath and dragged it by the tail fin as close to the ocean as I could. I cupped my hands, gathered water in them, and threw the water onto the boy. His eyes flinched, but that was about it. I looked frantically around the beach to make sure no one else was around. After some inner arguments, I lifted the fish-boy into my arms and began to jog him towards my car. Once there, I threw him into the back seat, let sakura up front, started the car, and sped off towards my apartment.

* * *

"I cant believe this is happening to me..." I rubbed my eye's and let out a small yawn. I went to stretch only to find that there was no room. Within a second, I was panicking and thrashing about in the small chamber I being withheld in. I let out a loud frustrated dolphin squeal and lifted my head up. After about another second, I realized I was suffocating again and put my head back under the safe water. I began to violently jerk my body around to try to break my self free, but it was no use...this chamber...it must have been made from the hardest coral the sea had to offer. My head began to spin as I tried to figure out how I had even gotten myself into this position in the first place. _How the did I get here?!? I need to get out... there's not enough room, im going to wind up suffocating whether im in the water or not!_ Just as I was about to formulate a plan, two rather large hands plunged into the water I was in and grabbed me by the shoulders hoisting me up. After a moment of silence, I opened my tightly closed eyes and realized I wasn't dead. I looked up and saw a small spout like thing that was dispensing water over me and keeping me from drying up. I glanced over to my side and almost jumped out of what I now realized was just a bathtub as two bright greenish-blue eyes stared back at me. He too kind of jumped, but then quickly went back to just staring at me. _What's his problem? And where...?_ I looked around the room I was in and noticed it was almost exactly like the rooms back at the castle...big and fancy. There were a few things I couldn't name and had no idea what they did. One of the things that most intrigued me was a big black kinda skinny thing that was perched onto his wall. Within a short while, that question became more and more nerve wrecking. _Where am I?...Where am I!?!?!? Why isn't there water here!?!?_ I let out a small dolphin squeak and began thrashing in the tub again. I quickly stopped when I noticed how much it scared the person that was sitting beside me. He looked more terrified of the situation than I did. I slowly brought myself to the edge of the tub and looked down...  
  
"PEOPLE FEET!!!!!!!" I shouted as I looked down at the weird...things  
  
the man jumped out of his seat and nearly fell backwards over a stack of books that were piled up behind him. I watched as his beautify built body rose up and down from his obvious heavy breathing. I tilted my head to one side. _Maybe he can't talk..._ I stuck out my hand and signaled for him to walk closer to me. He was a little hesitant at first, but eventually he went back to sitting in the chair slightly scooting it up closer to me. I put my head back under the water for sec, and then brought as much of myself over the side of the tub as I could. I reached my arm out and softly touched his dry feeling chest. I blinked a few times and then decided I wanted to explore more. I moved my hand up to the side of his face and gently touched his lips with one of my thumbs. He let out a small gasp and pushed my hand away. I gave him a stubborn look and allowed my hand to retreat back into the tub. We sat there and another few seconds pass as we did nothing but watch each other. The man's lip began to kind of quiver as he was searching for something to say.  
  
"C-..Can you talk?"  
I rolled my eyes and replied "well duh. Did you not just hear me exclaim 'people feet'?"

He steadied the pace of his breathing and said "Well...umm...Where are you from?...are there...More of you?"

"You don't even know a thing about me and already your asking where I live...I think that quite rude of you"

"Oh...Im sorry...What's your name?"

"Thy name is sora, future king of Atlantica...and yours?"

The man looked as though he had just swallowed a bug or something. "The future king?...of Atlantica? Im guessing that's where you live then...some underwater world right?"

I folded my arms across my chest and gave him a pout "Yes yes...but I still don't know your name...tis it forbidden that I know?"

"Uh...no. no of course not. My name is riku...and I live here"

"Oh...ok then, so..."

Just then the door to the bathroom burst open and a huge brown monster with a big slobbering tongue came and jumped into the water beside me. I yelped and used all of my strength to jump out of the tub and get as far away from the beast as I could. I looked back at it and remembered once reading somewhere about it with its vicious teeth and its retched claws, although I couldn't remember what is was called. I crawled over to the doorway, but stopped when I felt something heavy jump onto my back. I screamed and started to cry as I fought my best to get the thing off me, but realized it was no use and I was surely to be devoured within seconds. Just as I began silently praying to the goddess above, I felt the weight being lifted off from me and heard a small 'thump' and a small whimpering noise.

"bad sakura! Bad! Stay away from the fish boy!" I looked up and saw riku looking sternly at the beast as it made more whimpering noises. He walked over to me, gently wiped my tears away, lifted me up and placed me back into the tub, and then shooed the creature out off bathroom slightly slamming the door behind him. He then turned back to me and added more water in to replace the water that had been splashed out.

"sora, im really sorry about that...sometimes sakura gets a little..."

he stopped in mid-sentence and stared into my eyes. He raised and eyebrow and tilted his head to the side looking rather confused.

"were your eyes always green?"

I blinked a few times trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about, and then smiled once I had.

"No, they were blue. You see...hmm...how to explain...well when I have a rather intense emotion, it shows in my eyes. When im scared it's usually green, when im mad it's of course red, when im sad it's a deeper shade of blue and so on and so on. Do your eyes not do the same?"

"No, of course not. Wow, that's amazing...is there anything else you can do? Well...of course besides being able to breath under water."

I thought about it for a while. It's kinda hard to explain what you can do when you don't exactly know what it is the other can do. You don't want to bore them with things they already know.

"Well...im not really sure yet. I've never been on the surface world before, so im not quite sure of all the things im capable of, but im sure with a little help I can find out."

"well I can help, but how can we ever find anything out if you can never leave that tub? Do you think there's a way you can get some 'land legs'?"

I thought again for a while and then replied "you know...I've often pondered about that. I've read somewhere that there _is_ a way, but first I would of course need to be on land...I guess now that I _am_ on land I could probably do it, but im going to need a few things...oh and im going to need something else too"

"what? More water?"

"no, im going to need for you to keep that...that bark and bite as far away from me as possible from now on, are we understood?"

riku simply smiled and replied "yes, ok then. I'll try my best"

* * *

okie so u like? I can write more soon since ish gonna be spwing brake and all, but only if u want me too. Okie dokie, well ima tired so ima hit the hay now, night night! .

sora: what is it im supposed to do in the mean while?

I dunno, sleep with riku

riku: O.O;;

sora: jolly idea! Come on riku, lets get our freak on!

Riku :but...how do you sleep with a Mermaid? They have a giant fin-thing instead of any actual...uhh...sex parts

guess your going to find out. wink .


	2. rubba dub tub

Okie I'm back! Muhhahahahaha!!!.... ....yea, anyway....les get to the point

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts damnit.

**Rubba dub tub**

"ok now remember sora, its just a TV...none of the characters can jump out and get you"

I stared at the TV riku set up in the bathroom for me to watch while he was at work. He had spent about a good 2 hours explaining to me how the TV worked the night before and I was pretty sure now that I could handle watching it without freaking out...although I still had my share of concerns about it. I still had a few questions that were nagging at me to be asked, but I didn't really want to disturb riku as he carefully combed his hair and did other morningly preparations. After a little while I couldn't take the silence and decided to ask something anyway.

"riku, are you sure? I mean what if..."

"NO 'what if's' sora. The worst thing a TV can do is...I don't know...send you subliminal messages or something I guess. I'll be back in a few hours and I'll try my best to pick some things up for tonight ok?"

"ok, but..."

"ok, bye sora!" he turned and hurriedly scooted out the door leaving me sitting in the tub alone. I sighed and started to stretch out into a yawn when I noticed riku's 'dog' thing making its way over to the toilet. It stopped and looked at me for a while, and then barked at me and started making snarling noises. I panicked and screamed out riku's name in what I thought was English, but realized shortly afterward it had been in dolphin instead. Riku came bursting in through the door and looked around frantically.

"WHAT?!? WHAT IS IT?!?"

he then looked down and blinked a few times in silence as he stared at his dog. "sora...please do not tell me you did the 'dolphin squeak' thing over the dog."

I felt myself turn red and replied "well...an accident it 'twas and....I didn't mean to..."

"DAMNIT SORA!!"

I jumped and stared at riku wide-eyed. I didn't know why, but it pained me to see riku mad...to hear him shout. It reminded me exactly of my 'father' and how he would always yell at me for little things. I wanted very badly to burst into a sob, but managed to choke it back to a just quiet whimper. The anger in riku's face instantly disappeared and was replaced by what looked like guilt. I tried to look away, but he gently grabbed my face and forced me to look into his eyes. As I stared I noticed in the reflection of them that my own had changed color.

"green...sora don't be scared, I'm sorry, its just..."

he sighed and sat in the chair placed beside me. "its just that I cant risk someone hearing that in one of the other floors and coming to check it out. I told you exactly what would happen to you if someone else found you, did I not?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "sora, I don't want that to happen to you. I want to keep you safe, and I want you to be able explore the surface world, but in order for that to happen you need to be as quiet as a mouse while I'm gone ok? No squeaking"

"ok...but aren't you going to be late?"

riku looked at his watch and swore under his breath. He then stood up and made his way to the door, but then turned and walked back to me. He bent over and gave me a light kiss on the forehead and gave me a kind smile before he ran out the door, this time not coming back.

* * *

"wow riku, you look exhausted"

I turned around to find tidus looking at me with a very concerned look on his face._ Oh great, here we go again..._

"riku is something wrong? You didn't answer your phone last night when I tried to call you about our runway decisions today and that's very unlike you. The only time you don't answer the phone is either when your with your girlfriend doing god knows what, or something's bothering you and you don't want to talk about it, and I've told you a million times that if you ever have something on your mind your uncomfortable talking to someone else about you can always come to me because I'll understand and I'm sure I can help you through whatever it is and I wont make fun of you about it. I mean I can guarantee you that if you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'll be there and if you ever feel like the world is against you like you did about 3 weeks ago during the Caribbean cruise, which was quite funny if you ask me although I can understand why you wouldn't think it be funny because of the whole..."

"TIDUS, SHUT UP!"

he jumped back and let out a frustrated sigh. "well jeez, I was only trying to help, but if you want to go off and be an ass like that well then screw you, because I don't need people like you in my life that will bring me down and make me feel bad and hurt my feelings just because they're having some inner issues and are to stupid and cowardly to ask for help from friendly and willing and civilized people like me, who by the way have more friends are more likely to get rich and famous for their adorable looks and kind personality unlike you, you big bossy pain in 'not quite as sexy as mine' ass so THERE!"

with that he turned around huffily, marched back into his dressing room and slammed the door as hard as he could. I started to feel bad for yelling at him like that, I mean after all, he was only a pre teen model...in other words just a kid, but he DID kind of deserve it. I mean...if he could see that I was exhausted, then why in hell would he come up and start babbling like that? He KNEW how much it annoyed me, but it almost seemed as though he didn't care...or maybe that he just forgot. Either way, I had decided not to apologize and just go on with my life since I had something obviously way more important on my mind...how to get out of my date with kairi tonight. There was no way I could possibly risk her coming over and finding sora. I knew for a fact she would freak out and want to call the police or something...or want me kill him. I sighed and walked over to my bosses office to see when I was scheduled for another photo shoot. Just as I was about to open the door I heard a familiar voice calling me from behind. I turned around and saw cloud making his way over to me.

"hey riku...u mind if I ask you about something?"

I put my hand on the door knob and slowly began turning it "uhh...I kinda have to go see the..."

"he took off sick today, but he left me the key so to his office...maybe we should go in there to talk instead"

"huh? Cloud what are you...your not making sense..."

he quickly unlocked and opened the door, pushed me in, and closed and locked it behind him. "cloud, what the hell..." before I could go on he shoved a folded news paper in face. I grabbed it and walked over to my bosses chair and sat down to read it.

**_!!!!!MERMAID BOY FOUND ON BEACH !!!!!_**

'**Early Sunday morning around 6 am, a young jogger by the name of kairi was taking a stroll around the beach as she normally would when she noticed a young person laid out on the beach. It wasn't until further analysis that she realized that the person was in fact a Mermaid. "it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen" she told us, "I ran back to my car as fast as I could, grabbed my camera, and then took a picture...I was going to take more, but I ran out of film. I went home to get some, but when I came back to the beach the boy was gone" there have also been reports from other beach strollers of seeing someone with brightly colored hair lifting him and taking him from the scene accompanied by a brown dog......'**

That was all I could handle. I stared at the paper in total disbelief._ How had anyone seen me? I certainly didn't see them! _I unfolded the paper and nearly had a heart attack as I stared at the blown up picture of sora laying out on the beach just the way I found him...one arm under his bushy head, and the other half buried in sand...two gills on each side of his neck (which were up at that moment revealing his inner neck)...and of course that huge tail fin of his. I looked closer and realized that something was different...when I found him he had normal 'human' looking hands, but in this picture his finders were webbed together and he had small claws. At first I began to wonder if maybe the picture was a fake, but of course I knew it wasn't. there's no way she could have faked this picture...it was sora alright. I slowly set the paper down on my lap and took in a deep shaky breath. Sensing my discomfort, cloud gently placed one of his hands on my shoulder. He then walked over to the front of me, crouched down, and looked at me with a concerned face.

"riku...do you know anything about this boy?"

_oh shit...he knows...he knows I know something...but what do I do?, what do I say? Can I trust him? I mean what if I tell him and then some how kairi finds out? She'll want to see sora, and the she'll want to sell sora so they can experiment on him and then...I cant let that happen...no way...but...this IS cloud I'm talking about...not motor mouth tidus. But still. I cant...I wont...I..._

"yes...yes I do..."

* * *

"SORA, I'M HOME!"

I closed the door behind me and walked into the silent apartment I called my own. I threw all my stuff onto my white couch beside me, tugged off my tie, kicked off my shoes, and walked into the bathroom to hand him the McDonalds happy meal I had picked up for him on the way home from work and some other places I had to stop off at. As soon as I opened the door I had to cover my ears to block out the new and ANNOYING Brittany Spears song 'Toxic', which sora had at full volume. I snatched the remote from the floor and muted the TV, but sora didn't even seem to notice.

"AND I LOVE WHAT YOU DO, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOUR TOXIC!!!"

"**SORA!!!!**"

he stopped singing and stared at me for a few moments, and then snatched the bag I had in my hands.

"took thy long enough, I'm like starving!...hey, what 'tis this anyway?"

I had barely heard him, I was too busy trying to figure something out. "sora...the TV was really loud...but I didn't hear it when I walked in...or you for that matter (thank god)...how...?"

"the room...I sound proofed it"

I stared at him in disbelief as he unwrapped his sandwich and sniffed at it. "sound proofed it? Sora, you cant just sound proof something"

"well maybe you cant, but I can"

I blinked a few times. "how...?"

"riku, u like sound like this surprises you...I mean...like...I AM a merman aren't I? so wouldn't it make sense if I used magic? And I mean like...it had to be done anyway, with that like maid lady being here and t'all"

I stood there dumbfounded. "wait...the maid came today? Did she see you!?!...and why the hell are you saying 'like' a lot all the sudden?"

He scarfed down the sandwich and grabbed for another. "I was watching the TV and you Americans say 'like' a lot, so I figured it would like make me sound less like a freak...and no, no maid saw me. Hey, I practiced my magic, wanna see what I can do?"

I sat down and dropped the remote. "uhh...not now sora...I'm a little stressed right now...and don't say 'like' anymore"

He shrugged and said "word, I feel ya homie...but you don't know what your missing...ish the shizzle"

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, sora stuck his hand out and made a turning motion with it in the direction of the door. The door closed and locked. I stared at the door, then at sora. _my god...I honestly have no idea what I've gotten myself into have I? maybe cloud was right...maybe I shouldn't have taken him back with me...maybe I should have left him there..._ I glanced over at sora who was staring at me looking hurt. His eyes turned a deep blue and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"what's wrong?!?"

he sniffed a few times and tried to wipe away his tears (which didn't work because his hands were wet) "riku...why...?"

"why what?"

"why would you reconsider saving me?!?! And...and..." his eyes went from blue to red. "WHO THE HELL IS CLOUD?? You told him about me??!? HUH?? 'TIS THAT WHAT YOU DID?"

a glass vase that was placed next to the mirror, (a gift from kairi) shattered into a million pieces, while a portable mirror I had laying on the counter flew off and crashed against a wall. It was obvious that it was from sora's anger, but I didn't quite understand what it was he was angry about...and how had he known about me telling cloud? I hadn't said anything, I only..._oh shit...I think he knows how to..._

"READ MINDS" he shouted finishing my inner sentence.

I jumped back. "sora its not like that, I swear! I'm just a little scared of the situation! I would have never left you there! I ...."

"WHO THE FUCK IS CLOUD?!?!"

I felt like I was arguing with my dad or something...afraid that if I answered any question wrong he would beat the shit out me. "cloud is...well he's this guy at work and we can totally trust him sora, don't worry! He was only telling me that I should have thought things through first before I just jumped right into things and took you to my house! He was only saying I should have tried to conceal you better because someone saw me with you and now your probably all over the news!"

His eye color eased up and slowly fell back to its original blue. "riku...if you could go back...do it all again...would you leave me?...leave me to die?"

I stood up and leaned over the tub and pulled sora close to me, getting my self wet in the process. "no...I would never leave you...don't ever think that sora...I...I lo-"

Before I could finish, sora grabbed me by me shirt and pulled me into the tub with him. He shifted around to get comfortable and then pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked at first and tried to pull away, but something made me change my mind. I started licking at his lips and kissing at his chin and down his neck. I slowly began to work my way down and let my tongue glide down to his chest and over to his right nipple. He let out a soft moan and dug his fingers into my hair. I looked up at him and noticed his eyes had now turned a lovely shade purple which I was guessing stood for lust or something. I licked around the nipple and then took it into my mouth licking and sucking at it. His grip on my hair tightened and he let out one of his squeals...only this time I understood it. "**riku...more**". His tail began thrashing around causing water to splash out over the sides...which reminded me...he had a tail. I stopped and looked up at sora, who in turn let out a now frustrated squeal that I also understood. "**why did you stop?!?"** I laughed inwardly to myself realizing I was understanding dolphin.

"sora...I don't know what to do with you. You don't have a normal human body"

"what do you mean?"

"I don't know how to...or even where to...well...put it in"

he blushed and gently pushed me off him. "well then...I guess we should stop"

"why?"

"because I have no idea how to get it in either"

I rolled my eyes and got out of the tub. I was soaking wet and I was getting cold. I was about to walk out and change clothes when I remembered the stuff I had picked up after work. I turned back to sora a smiled. He raised an eyebrow.

"what?"

"I got the stuff for your transformation...so don't worry...after you get your legs, I'll know exactly what to do you"

I winked and left to go change leaving sora in the tub staring after me.

* * *

why on earth do I insist on writing when its late?

Tidus: because your stupid and you never listen to anyone and your ignorant and you're a brat and your not as sexy as me and...

Riku: SHUT UP DAMNIT

Tidus: go fuck your Mermaid

Riku: go fuck your mom

Sora: both of you go fuck the Mermaid

sora...you ARE the Mermaid.

Sora: exactly

O.o;;...uhh...I'm going to sleep now....nighty night all. R&R plz

sora: rest and relaxation?

Riku: no you idiot, rate and review.

Sora: ooooo...ok...so about fucking the mermaid...


	3. forever lost in a sea of tides

I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long, but I've been busy doing 2 projects and getting ready for that SAT/CAT6/CHASSE/Whatever the hell they call it now/testing. So sorry again.

Disclaimer: Aww you guys know! I don't own them yadda yadda yadda...

**WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!** (......) this is when they talk to each other though that telepathic stuff k? k.

**forever lost in a sea of tides**

At first when I found out what Ariel did...letting Sora out like that when she new very well how much trouble he was in, I was furious. I could have sent her to her doom I was so angry...but now I realize it was for the best. I realize that if he had stayed like the good boy I tried to raise him as; odds are that he would have been captured and locked away like the rest of our kind. Actually, since he was to be next in line as the king he would have been killed. He wouldn't have known why. I never told him why. I thought keeping things from him would make things a little more easily for him...that he wouldn't have any fears for the job ahead of him, but I was wrong. I should have told him, but I didn't. I was a coward and deserve the fate that lies ahead of me. My only wishes I have now is that I had a chance to tell Sora how much I loved him before...I wish the last moments I had spent with him were moments filled with joy instead of anger.

I know when Sora finds out about what has happened to me, he'll be deeply saddened. I know a part of him will never want to return to his home, but another part will. This part will overpower him...Sora is a smart boy and I know he'll return to his kingdom. To take charge and fight the fight I ran away from. I'm disappointed in myself, because I know not telling Sora has made things even more difficult than it had to be. When he returns he won't know what to do. He won't know which troops to summon or which powers to use. I pray he will rely on the one thing I know he relies on the most...his heart. His heart is one of the most powerful things in this kingdom. His heart alone holds more power than 10,000 troops alone, and I know this because I've seen him do things other mermen can't. Yes its true merpeople can read each others minds and do other types of sorcery, but Sora can do much more than a normal merman can. He could probably destroy half the planet if he wanted to. I trust that in the time of his rule all will be safe. Ariel will be safe. Ariel...she was captured too. After she returned from freeing Sora, she noticed someone lurking in the shadows. She swam to get me only to discover that I was already in chains and separated from my triton. Along side me were Sebastian and flounder; who were caught hanging around a point by bolder valley ready to meet up with Sora. All four of us were thrown into separate jails to make sure we didn't try anything. Soon after, the man to whom I had expected was responsible for this emerged. He laughed in my face about how easily I was caught...that I didn't even have an army ready to fight for my land.

I feel so ashamed. I knew well what was coming...but I told no one. I hadn't told Sora. I hadn't told Sora a lot of things...things he should have known...things about his past. His mother...his father...his brother. I remember how he used to always ask me for a brother instead of a sister whenever he had gotten upset with Ariel. I knew he didn't really mean it, but it still hurt not to give him what he wanted. Not to tell him were his brother was. I felt at the time that it was for the best. Merpeople usually don't associate with the non-aquatic type. It's only if it's during a time a great trouble and emergency that we contact the ones above. Even when we do so, we usually don't make a big deal about it or even tell anyone that they helped when it's done. The kings of different sea lands (including myself) tend to tell our people that there are no such things as 'people above'...only ones in the ocean. It may sound ridiculous, but it's for the safety of our kind. If all the other merpeople discovered that there really was an 'above land' they would try everything they possibly could to go up and see it. Some would probably even want to live there. Such things are possible, but too risky. The ones that live one the land usually don't like to have to deal with things they can't explain...not to mention if they noticed we could live underwater; they would figure they could too. They would come and ruin our communities with their violence, money, and disrespectful ways. They would try to bring their 'technology' along with them too. Thinking about such things makes me shudder. How can anyone stand to live the way they do? I've often heard stories of them going as far as killing one another! Such stories are exactly what keep our world and their world foreverly separated. The ones above us that we contact live amongst the clouds. They are the wise'est and always seem to know what to do in a moment of panic. They are the ones with the purest of hearts. They are never afraid and natural born leaders...they are Sora's kind, and also tend to hold more power than we do. Their kinds are very adaptable. They can usually take any body form they choose and switch from living in the sky to living in the sea...just as Sora did. They can live on the land and take shape as either an animal, or a human. I believe Sora has done just that. I'm not quite sure what happened to him the night he left, but I know for sure he's living amongst one of the humans. I was told by a turtle that he was taken away by a young man by the name of Riku...a man who too holds great power. I was told he was born just as Sora was...in the sky far away from the world he's in now. His parents went to the land to do some research and ended up liking it there and living there. They too never told him of his past. He's probably found himself becoming attracted to Sora...that's the whole reason he helped him in the first place. I know this 'Riku' boy will do everything he can to protect Sora...to protect my son, because Sora is his own kind. I know soon he will gain his wings again and return to the sky where he belongs, but only to ask for help. He will go to the ocean with Sora, and they shall fight for what is to be theirs. They will be joined by their unknown family members as well....I just wish I could be there to see all of this unfold...to tell Sora how sorry I am for keeping such things away from him...but it is to late now. My time has come and my rain is over. I see now all the mistakes I have made and all of the things I could have done to prevent them, but none of that matters now. What matters is the future ahead for Sora and the kingdom of Atlantica. What matters is that I give it all I got to show Sora what lies ahead for him...to show him the way he is to go next and not be scared. To show him my death should not be held in vain. To show him...in his dreams.

* * *

**_WHACK!!!_**

"OW, SHIT!"

I sat up in bed and looked over to my side to find Sora tossing and turning and violently thrashing his body about. I took him by the shoulders and tried to shake him awake, but it was no use.

"Sora...Sora wake up!"

His body jerked upward and he gripped the sheets tightly as he let out a series of screams and sobs. Now totally and completely freaked out, I shook him again and called out his name. His eyes flashed opened and quickly turned a shade of dark green. He sat up and doubled over trying to regain his breath, but not really having any luck. He scrubbed at his face, looked over at me, and then threw himself into my arms sobbing uncontrollably. I was confused, but I gave him a light kiss on his forehead and held him tightly.

"Sora...what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

He looked up at me teary eyed and said "Riku I...I think my fathers dead" he then burst into tears again. I sighed and rubbed his back.

"Sora, it was only a dream. Dreams never really mean anything."

"No...no I know it wasn't a dream...at least I don't think...Riku something's wrong... I'm scared..."

I shushed him and gently rocked him back and forth. "Don't be scared...you don't even know if anything's really wrong yet...and even if there was something wrong, I'm sure it's nothing that you and me can't handle."

He calmed down a bit and managed to steady his breathing. He scooted closer to me and closed his eyes. I took a deep breath getting a good whiff of Sora's hair in the process. His smell was strong with the scent of the ocean, which reminded me...he was a merman...and he wasn't in water.

"ACK!! WHAT ARE DOING!??!"

he squirmed around until he was sitting upright and facing me and replied "what do you mean?"

"I mean...why aren't you in water? Why aren't you dead yet?!?"

he wiggled his fin around for a second and then said "well...I don't know. We tried the spell last night, but nothing happened and then while I was sleeping I didn't feel comfortable in the water so I got out and then I could breath so then I crawled over to your bed and got in and went to sleep, but then I was having a nightmare that I think is not really a nightmare but something more, but then you woke me up and said..."

"Sora, ok. I get it now"

he shrugged and flopped back down on the bed. I did the same and soon was casted off into a deep silent dreamless sleep.

* * *

"RIKU...RIKU WAKE UP!!!"

I felt the blanket getting pulled off me, but I grabbed it and snatched it back up.

"RRRIIIKKKKUUUUUUUU!!!!"

this time the blanket was completely thrown off and pulled over to his side. I growled and kicked around stubbornly.

"Sora I'm still tired LET ME SLEEP!!!"

I buried my head in my pillow and tried to shut away all of the light. Within seconds the pillow was snatched away and I could feel Sora bouncing around on the bed. (come on Riku, wake up!! Wake up wake up wake up!!) I put my hands on my head and grunted.

"Sora DON'T talk to me in me head!"

(well if you would wake up already I wouldn't have to, now would I?")

(Sora, stop it!)

(get up and make me)

now completely frustrated, I sat up and went straight towards Sora's throat only to stop in place. I looked at Sora and blinked a few times noticing that he was sitting awkwardly. I crawled over a long lump on his right side and headed straight towards the long lump on his left side. I studied it for a minute, then hit it with a clenched fist. Sora yelped and a leg shot up from under the blanket. I gaped at it and then ripped the rest of the blanket off Sora, reveling the other leg.

"oh my..."

Sora let out a happy giggle. "I have legs!!!! And lookie lookie lookie!!"

He spread his legs and looked proudly at the 'manhood' that lay in front of him. "I don't know what it's for, but I know I LIKE IT!...heyheyhey do you have one!?!"

I tried to answer his question, but I was currently preoccupied with staring at his crotch. "uhh...err...yuh...yea, yea of course...I mean...it's something all guys have..."

"oh...ok, cool!"

he bounced around on the bed excitedly for a minute and then stopped and switched into a thinking position.

"there's something I for-oh! Watch this!"

he swung both his legs over to the side of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. He bit at his bottom lip as he slowly pushed himself upward attempting to stand up. He wobbled a little, regained his balance, and then lost it again and fell on the floor.

"Aww...I did it earlier..."

I laughed and walked over to Sora to help him up. "well don't worry, you'll get the hang of it"

I lifted Sora up and placed him at the foot of the bed near the TV so he could watch that as I looked around for some clothes he could fit in. about 3 minutes after I had turned the TV on and walked into my closet I heard Sora attempting to sing again only this time not so loud. I rolled my eyes and walked back to find Sora moving around and singing along with the chorus.

"I can let my hair down, I can say anything crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground...with nothing but a t-shirt on, I never felt so beautiful baby as I do now...now that I'm with-Riku get out! I would like to sing in peace without you looming over me for once!"

I smirked and walked back to the closet. I had decided to take off work for that day so I could spend some time with Sora and get to know a little more about were he was from. I figured maybe I'll take him out to get some ice cream and let him shop around for his own clothes...which would probably be difficult since I don't think he's ever actually worn any clothes before...which probably means he has no sense of style what so ever...but oh well, being the model I am I'm sure I can get him dressed up real nice...and sexy. I chuckle to myself and find a white sleeveless shirt with a hoodie in the back and a pair of white jogging pants; both with orange lines going down the sides. I dug around some more until I found some old jogging shoes that would match the outfit perfectly. I breathed a sigh of relief at Sora's outfit being able to at least match. I gathered the clothes and walked back into the room in time to see Sora attempting to stand again. He wobbled around again, but this time managed to stay standing. He smiled and squealed in excitement, clapping his hands at himself...which made him lose balance and fall back onto the bed.

"Aww..."

I walked over to the bed and handed Sora his clothes. He eyed at them suspiciously and then looked at me. "what are these for?"

"to wear"

"huh?"

"Sora, you can't just go prancing about town naked. You have to wear clothes, it's the law"

he nodded understanding and grabbed the shirt. He looked back and forth from me to the shirt. I rolled my eyes and helped him pull it on over his head and put his arms through it. He looked down at the shirt and then back at me and smiled.

"am I pimpin' yet?"

"no, not yet. You still need to wear pants...I'm gonna need you to stand in front of me ok?"

he nodded, stood up, and fell back. "I don't think I like legs"

I laughed and grabbed his hand. "just scoot over to me"

He did as told and from there I lifted him and set him onto my lap. He put his feet on the floor and pushed himself up again. I held him steady and put the pants on the floor.

"ok, now just..." I stopped in min-sentence. His ass was right in front of me...and it was beautiful. He had nice curvy hips...a kind of feminine figure...with nice, full, voluptuous cheeks.

"Riku...your drooling"

"huh?"

I put my hand to my mouth and realized I HAD been drooling...at Sora's ass...his nice, tanned, smooth, virgin...

"Riku...hello?"

"uh...yea...ok, so put your feet in those two holes..."

ah...two holes...Sora had one...I was so close to it I could just...

"ok, now what?"

"mmph...uh...just pick up the top part and pull them up and your done"

he bent over to pick them up and I almost drooled a river. I was so tempted to on Riku, slap it...you know you want to...he won't mind...grab it and feel around on it...

(slap and feel around on what?)

(ACK!!)

"ACK!! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"well I was curious to why you were so zoned on me...anyway their up so now what?"

I looked disappointedly at his now coved up ass.

"uhh...now...shoes"

I helped him into those and then spent the next 3 hours teaching Sora to stand and walk.

* * *

Sora: YEA, I GOT LEGS...AND PEOPLE FEET!

Oo.....shut up, I'm tired.

Sora: well you shouldn't be writing at 1:30am now shouldn't you?

I had no other time!!! I'm so busy with freakin' skool!!

Sora: excuses excuses....

Tidus: heeeyyy...where was I this chapter?

Riku: burning in hell

Tidus: DON'T START WITH ME

Riku: too late

Sora: come on guys, lets get along...and have a three some

Tidus: .....im not getting in no bed with Riku, he might strangle me!

Riku: no I won't... crosses fingers

Tidus: hey, I saw that.

Sora: no you didn't

Tidus: I didn't?

Riku: no

Tidus: oh...ok, so then lets do this!

O.O;;;; yea, so night night


	4. sea the sky

Blah blah blah...I don't own KH or the characters...I'm tired...leave me alone.

****

**Sea the sky**

Careful not to fall, I followed Riku outside of the apartment and out to something called a 'parking lot'. I stopped and gazed up at the sky, which looked absolutely amazing above water. I could see the little white puffy things better than ever, not to mention I could feel the warmth coming from the big orange thing. I closed my eyes and smiled, absorbing as much as the warmth as I could. When I opened them again I saw Riku walking towards some giant metal looking...thing. I cautiously continued following Riku and watched as he got out a set of keys and opened the door. He looked back at me and smiled.

"You getting in or what?"

"Uhh...w-what...IS this thing?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and tilted his head to the side. "You mean you don't have cars underwater?"

"No......"

He grabbed me by the hand and led me to the other side of the...thing. He then opened the door for me, helped me in, and shut the door. I glanced around until my eyes came across a series of different colored buttons and knobs. Just as I reached for one Riku came in and gently slapped my hand away.

"Sora, no. don't touch any of the buttons, ESPICALLY while I'm driving ok?"

I sighed feeling a little hurt and said "yea...ok, sorry"

He reached behind himself and strapped himself into his seat. He then placed the key into the key hole on the side of the wheel shaped thing and began to turn it, but stopped when he looked at my face. He let out a loud sigh.

"Alright alright, you can press a button...but you have to wait ok?"

"Ok!"

Right after he turned the key the 'car' made a loud rumbling noise and started to vibrate. I yelped and tried to break my way out of the monster, but Riku grabbed me and quickly strapped me into my seat tightly.

"CALM DOWN!"

I stared at him wide eyed. "But...but...it's gonna..."

"It's not gonna do anything but take us to where we need to go alright?"

"But I don't understand..."  
  
"Well that's fine. You don't have to understand how something works to use it, Sora."  
  
I stared at the inside of the car as it vibrated waiting for its next command. I didn't understand how something so large, heavy and obviously not living could do things. It was all so confusing to me. That's like a dead fish still being able to breathe...it didn't make sense! I turned my attention over to the outside front of the car.  
  
(Hello? Hello?)  
  
Riku put a hand to head and made a pained noise. (OW! Sora, we went through this earlier! Don't talk to me in my head!)  
  
(I'm not trying to; I'm trying to talk to the car)  
  
(You're...YOUR WHAT!?...Sora, the car is NOT alive so forget about it)  
  
(Then how...?)  
  
"Sora stop doing that! It hurts when you do that!"  
  
I sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine." I laid back into the chair and closed my eyes to avoid seeing any more things for me to have to question. As the car started to move I shifted back into happy mode thinking all the wonderful and new things I'll get to see, smell, and taste. Maybe today wouldn't be so confusing after all.

* * *

"Oooohh!! What's that Riku? And what's that? OH! And look at that! What does that do!?!"  
  
I thought I was going to explode from having to explain every thing we walked by. The worst part is that we weren't even in town yet...Sora was having some problems in the car (getting nauseous), so I decided to park somewhere near the town and just walk the rest of the way. It would be good practice for Sora, and he could also get a look at what nature above water is like. Little did I know he would question every bug, plant, rock, tree, and animal he would see. Id already had to explain about birds and how they fly about 5 times now and was quickly growing tired from it.  
  
"Riku LOOK! What's that!?!?"  
  
"A squirrel"  
  
"What does a squirrel do?"  
  
"It eats and sleeps and gathers nuts"  
  
"What are nuts?"  
  
"Things that grow on trees"  
  
"You mean trees are ALIVE?"  
  
Much of our conversations went on and on like that. Him asking a question, me answering the question, and then him asking a question about my answer to his question. I was completely relived when we finally reached the town and all of Sora's cute but annoying questions were stopped. He stared excitedly at all the people walking around store-to-store, most carrying shopping bags or having a cute small dog traveling faithfully beside them. He looked at all the different and catchy names of the stores and the different vibrant colors that were in and on them. He watched the sales people walk around trying to get costumers to buy from them, but most having no luck. He smiled brightly and then turned to back to me.

"Can we go in one of the stores? Please please pllleaseee???"

"Of course, pick one"

He looked around until he came across a store with an ice cream cone on it and happily jumped up and down. "Ooh! Ooh! That one!!"

"Alright then"

I took his hand and together we made our way over to the ice cream parlor. Just as I opened the door to let Sora in, I felt a weird...'watched' feeling. I glanced over across the street and met with the gaze of two blue eyes. I smiled recognizing who it was and waved.

"Hi cloud! Want some ice cream? My treat!"

He was a little reluctant at first, but eventually gave in to the invitation. We walked in just in time to see Sora going around asking people questions and clearly annoying the hell out of them.

"What's that?"

"What the hell does it look like?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking"

"Back off bitch, I'm trying to eat here"

"What's a bitch?"

"YOU, NOW LEAVE"

I grabbed Sora and lead him away, looking back to glare at the rude man a few times. I brought him over to cloud, who just looked at Sora and smiled.

"So I take it this is the 'you know what'?"

"Yep. The one and only..."

Sora looked back and forth at me and cloud, and then pointed at cloud. "Who's he?"

"Oh...sorry...Sora this is cloud. He's the only other person that knows about you besides me"

He thought about it for a minute and then stuck his hand out for a shake and said, "oh...well then nice to meet you cloud"

I sighed thankful that Sora had forgotten about the argument we had gotten into about cloud a while back. Maybe now things would go much smoother from now on...maybe. Cloud shook Sora's hand and gave him a brilliant smile...one I personally had never received from him before...and looked Sora up and down. Sora giggled and then turned to me.

"I want to try this 'ice cream' stuff. It looks good...can I?"

I nodded. "Of course...which one do you want?"

He pointed at the picture of the rainbow colored ice cream on the menu board. "That one! Sh-sh-sherbert!"

I got Sora his and then got mine and clouds and picked a table where we sat, ate and laughed for a good while.

* * *

I smile thinking back about Sora. I had only left him and Riku about an hour ago, making up some excuse so I could leave. Of course naïve ass Riku bought the story and allowed me to excuse my self. Sora gave me a huge hug and a kiss on my cheek before I left. I reach up to my face where his lips once were and again can't help but to smile. _Sora...how have you been all this time...?_ I sigh and walk towards the ocean, watching as the waves crashed onto each other. the ocean...such a happy place...just the perfect place for a person like Sora.

I looked into the ocean in a hypnotic like gaze and quickly noticed something. Something about how the waves crashed...it was different...it was angry. The ocean it self seemed to have grown darker, and now that I thought about it...I hadn't seen much life around it either. Something was wrong. I shifted my gaze towards the sky and after making sure no one else was around muttered a few words under my breath, creating an 'invisibly-shield' just to make sure no one could see me. I felt the familiar bulge poking out of my back as my wings retuned to me and began to stretch themselves out. Within seconds I was in the air and soaring back to the home I left 2 years ago in order to keep an eye on Riku. When Sora went missing I was told that the only way to see him again was to watch Riku. Riku and Sora were great friends in the past...learning their first words together and learning to fly together...so eventually they would be reunited. The chemistry between them was amazing...I myself was quite jealous. Sora always spent time with Riku, and never me. Then one day...he was gone. He was practicing his flying as usual, but this time something went wrong. A teary eyed Riku had told me that some man with a long '_fork_' '_zippity zapped_' Sora and made him fall into the water. He said the man said that the ocean was where Sora belonged. Our people tried our best to get Sora back, but the man shot at anyone who came close...even the ones that had helped him in the past. We eventually had to give up and allow Sora to be taken. My mother was heart broken and couldn't bare the thought of her son being forced to live out his life as an '_oversized fish_'.

Eventually Riku moved away and had his memory completely wiped of Sora so he wouldn't remember his life above land. I find it amazing how fast Riku found Sora and took him in without a second thought like that, but I suppose it was destiny rather than just fate. As I reach my destiny I think of the look on mothers face when she hears of Sora's return. I smile inwardly to myself. your almost home little brother...

* * *

well that's enough for tonight, night night all!

Sora: huh? That's it?

Riku: I think you've asked enough questions this chapter Sora.

Sora: ::scowls at Riku::

Cloud: shut the hell up and go to sleep.

Sora: ::shuts up::

Riku: haha... you got told

Cloud: you too Riku

Riku: y-yes sir. ::shuts up::

Cloud: R&R or else


	5. Tides of emotion

I don't own KH...hell, I don't even own my brain. The evil lawn knoms do....have fun kiddies...oh yea, thanx for the reviews. Mos deff appre. (most definitely appreciated.)

****

**Tides of emotion**

I looked around until I noticed a store with a pretty picture of the animal Riku explained to me as the 'cat'. It had pretty long eyelashes that matched its dark purple fur almost perfectly. For some reason, I found this store alluring. I couldn't keep my eyes off it...I was just so curious about it that I finally gave in to temptation and walked over to it, leaving Riku behind in the 'men's room'...whatever that was. I walked into the entrance and stood there, taking the time to soak in the surroundings. I noticed there were a lot of weird costumes hanging around the place with holes cut out of them. I walked up to one, which was made out of a tight black leathery substance, and held it up to myself. It was in two pieces and looked kind of....odd. On the front part of the shirt there were two holes that if worn, exposed your nipples. On the bottom part of the outfit, there was no part covering up what Riku says is to be covered. It was only a part of leather that laced around the waist, and then two more long parts of leather on the inner and outer thigh, each connecting to the rest of the bottom part which was just covering the legs. I stared at the outfit blankly imagining what I would look like in it. After a bit of pondering, I finally decided I wanted it. I walked up to the counter part of the store, where I found a groggy looking man looking at a picture of a naked woman. I looked at his work shirt and noticed it had a little patch on it that had his name written in it. _CID...hmm...interesting name._ He looked up at me and smiled as he looked me over.

"And how may I help you?"

Trying not to show my complete discomfort and disgust in the mans sticky breath, I smiled brightly, held up the outfit and said, "I want to buy this!"

The man eyed me again and took the outfit from me, looking from it to me several times. "You don't look like the 'kinky' type"

I raised an eyebrow, "what's kinky?"

He sighed and then let out a small chuckle. "Kinky is when...ok well...when you have sex, do you like to play with things?"

"Oh, I've never had sex before...and what things?"

The man stared at me with total disbelief. "Ok...well first off are you gay or straight?"

I blinked a few times thinking about it. "I guess I'm gay...I mean I like this guy and I've been living with him ever since he found me, so..."

"Ok, well that's all I need. You wanna give him pleasure?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Well yea, of course"

"Well then you know how to give head right?"

"Huh?"

"Give head...suck dick?"

"....no..."

He sighed again, rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well kid, you gotta learn that...want me to teach you?"

I nodded again and smiled. "Sure!"

"Ok then. Grab that dildo over there and follow me"

"Uhh...what's a..."

"The thing that looks like the thing in your pants"

I looked around until I found it, and then followed the man as ordered. He led me into a back room that looked a lot more like a normal room than what it really was. I let my eyes wander around and stared looking at all the posters of nude woman, which really grossed me out in a way, but also made me really curious. I noticed that woman apparently had a different 'thing' than men did...I mean I already knew woman had...err...upper-ness, but I had never seen below before. I turned to the man and pointed to one of the pictures.

"What's that called?"

He looked at me like I was crazy and then replied, "A vigina...it's what woman have and use to give birth and junk or whatever"

"You mean things can come out of it?"

"Uhh...yea...and things can go in if you catch my drift..."

I looked down at myself and then back at the man. "No...I don't catch your drift. In fact, I'm even more confused than ever."

He gave me a skeptical look and then tilted his head a little. "What's your name kid?"

"Sora"

"Where you from?"

"...Umm...you know...around..."

My not-quite-lie must have been obvious, because he let out a loud chuckle and smiled at me. "You're that mermaid thing, aren't you?"

I felt my face grow hot. "Uhh...No way! Don't be ridiculous! Those things don't even exist!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Oh come on! You make it so obvious kid. I mean, really. No real man...or even BOY wouldn't know the female body...especially the most important part."

I groaned and hung my head knowing he was probably right. "Ok...your right...I am the mermaid...promise you won't tell?"

He smiled warmly. "Yea, I won't tell. Id hate to see such a cute 'lil thing like you get slaughtered for science, but what happened to your fins?"

"Oh...uhh... I got rid of them so I could walk and explore on land and spend more time with Ri-err...I mean..."

"You mean you're living with Riku?"

"No, no, I didn't say that, I meant..."

"No, I know what you meant. So I take it he was the one that found you after Kairi...you like him?"

"Huh? Well, yea I mean..."

"And I'm guessing you want to have sex with him"

"Well, uhh..."

"Well what? That is what you want isn't it? I mean I don't blame you, Riku is a pretty cool cat"

"I...I do...I want it...bad...but I can't say anything to him about it yet because I don't feel like we've known each other that long yet and that it would be bad if we jumped into something that big like that so fast, I mean...I'm not even sure if he's all that attracted to me. I know over our short period of time together so far he's developed a love for me, but the love is only brotherly I fear. What if I try to make a move and he gets mad or something?"

He stared at me and then gave it some thought. "Riku's not the type to get mad easily, especially at someone as cute as you. If you really want him to be intimate with you, you should just say so. He'll understand and probably be happy to oblige."

"Really?"

"Yea of course! It's not every day he gets a chance to screw a mystical merman with a great ass like you"

I giggled and blushed. "Well gee, thanks. I guess I feel a little better now...but I'm still not sure if I'm all that ready or even what to do when I am..."

He walked out momentarily and returned with a bag. "Here kid...err...Sora. I'm gonna let you have these for free since I'm such a nice guy. They're things that you use during...well...you know. Just ask Riku what to do with them, he'll help you out."

"Wow, thank you...so about the 'head' lesson...can we still do that?"

"Oh, yea, of course. Lets get started then." With that he closed and locked the door behind him and sat me down on the bed.

* * *

_WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!?!?!_ As I ran down an alley way about a few blocks away from my bathroom stop, I couldn't help but to repeatedly scream and scold myself about leaving Sora alone like that. I mean, it's not like I couldn't have just brought him in with me. Then again, I remember I left him because I knew he would probably look at the other men's penis's and ask questions about them, and I really didn't feel like getting glared at or threatened. _BUT WHAT IF HE'S DEAD!?!_ I quickly shook off that thought. There's no way anyone would have recognized from the picture in the paper that fast. They would probably just see him as a cute little boy enjoying a day off of school or something. Yup...just a sweet little innocent angel...who's a little confused...and kind of cute...sexy actually...and completely defenseless...an easy target for kidnapping..._ACK!_ I could feel my heart race even more as all the things his kidnapper would probably do to him run through my mind. Violent images of a masked man raping and murdering Sora begin to flash causing me to stop running and sink to the ground gasping for precious air. I begin to feel defeated, as if Sora was really taken and there was nothing I could do. I look up towards the sky, still breathing heavily, and wipe the sweat from my forehead. I look back down at the ground and try my best to think of where I would go if I were Sora. After a bit of thought, I sprang to my feet and started running back to the ice cream parlor. Once reached, I look in through the window at the picture of the rainbow ice cream. I think hard and try remembering everything Sora had said that might be useful to help me find out where he went off to.

_"Ice cream is good!!!"_

_"Bbrr...now I'm really cold..."_

_" why cant I go in with you?"  
_

I remember Sora looking kind of disappointed he couldn't go in with me...and I remember him looking back at some of the other stores too. This time to tired to run, I walk hastily back to the spot where I had last seen him. Instantly a store with a picture of a purple cat caught my eye.

_"Cats are cute! I wish I had one..."_

I stare at the store for a while and then say to myself aloud, "No, no way. Sora's not THAT dumb..."

_"So how do you regular 'humans' have sex?"_

_"I still don't get it..."_

"Yup, he probably IS that dumb"

I knew he wasn't really dumb. He had told me that his father wouldn't let him learn about those types of things in school, or anywhere else for that matter, because he was never to engage in it. All he was told was that it involved two people and it was strictly forbidden. If he ever even thought about doing it he would be banished from his home for sure. His father also told him children fell from above instead of where they really came from too...but then again that could be true. I mean, they don't really have bottom halves, so I don't see how they can possibly conceive without intercourse. But then again what are the odds of that really being possible? I sigh from confusing myself too much and look at my watch. well Sora's been missing for about 40 minutes officially, so if he's not in that damn hooker store I don't know where else to go I took a deep breath, crossed the street, and walked in. The little bell on in the top of the doorway rang as I closed the door behind me.

"Hello?"

No answer. I walked up to the register to find that no one was there. In fact, it seemed like no one was in this whole store except me. I walked through the isles looking at all the weird and outrageous costumes; some that I noted would look great on Sora, and stopped when I came to a door at the far end. I stood in front of it a few seconds unsure of whether I should try to open it or not. I finally gave into curiosity and reached for the door knob, only to find it locked. I sighed and turned to walk away when I heard a weird sound...almost as if something were being lifted. I turned around to see the door swing open and a Cid walking out with Sora, who by the way was wiping at his face and mouth. He quickly put his hands down to his sides and smiled nervously.

"Oh, uhh...hey Riku! Where ya been?"

I stared coldly at Cid as he walked past me, then at Sora.

"What the fuck do mean 'where have I been'? I've looking for you, you **DUMBASS**! What the hell are you doing here!?"

He looked at me with a hurt expression on his face and stared stammering. "Umm...well...I was just so curious, so I came here and...I umm...and I was going to get something, but I changed my mind"

Now I was getting pissed. "Well what the fuck were you doing in the backroom with that ass!?!" I yelled as I pointed as Cid, who in return gave me the finger.

"...."

"WELL!?!"

"...nothing."

I grabbed him by his hand and dragged him out the store and towards the car. Then remembering how far away we parked to avoid Sora throwing up, I let out a frustrated sigh and dragged Sora to the walk way we took to get there instead. Once we were completely out of sight, I threw Sora onto the grass

(A little rougher than I had really meant to) and glared at him.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, and this time I want the truth. What were you doing with that man?"

He gave me a guilty look a child would give when being confronted about taking cookies from the cookie jar. "...nothing"

I grabbed Sora by the shirt and yanked him up, resulting in Sora letting out a small whimper. I looked him dead in the eye. "Sora, I swear to god I will kick your ass if you don't tell me..."

I stopped when I noticed he was holding tightly in his hands a bag from the store. I snatched it and threw him down.

"RIKU, WAIT!"

I reached my hand in, pulled out a few things, and then looked at Sora confused. "Sora...what is this stuff...why do you have it?"

I looked at the thing of lubricant that read 'for sexual purposes only'. I reached in again and to my surprise pulled out a rather large 'penis' thing. I looked in and realized everything in the bag was for sex...which really shouldn't have surprised me all that much considering he had gotten it all from a 'sex' related store. I looked back at Sora, who now had tears streaming down is face.

"I'm sorry Riku..."

He sniffed and wiped his tears away, but they were quickly replaced by more. I sighed, sat down in front of him, and gave him back his bag.

"Sora, I-"

"Riku, I want to have sex with you"

I sat in total shock, unsure of what to say or do. I stared at Sora as more silent tears made their way down his cheeks leaving a wet trial behind them as they fell to his shirt. He sniffed again and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. It's disgusting of me to want that so soon. I mean, I've barely know you 3 days...but...Riku...I can't shake the thought...the thought that I've known you longer. It's like I've known you forever, and I'm not sure why. I've never had such strong feelings for someone I barely know and it's scaring me."

He looked away from me looking completely ashamed of himself and the things he just confessed. He buried his face in his hands and let out a series of sobs he had been fighting to hold back. I scooted up to his side and embraced him.

"Sora, it's ok... I feel that way too."

He looked up at me teary eyed and sniffed.

"I can't explain it either. It's like we've always know each other, but we haven't...have we?"

I looked down at him and he shook his head. "No. There's no way we could have ever known each other. I've always been in the water, and you've always been on land...right?"

"Yea...right. Well anyway Sora, I don't mind that you feel like that for me...and even though we both agree we feel strongly for one another, I think we should try to hold off on having sex. Just until I think your really ready."

He wiped his remaining tears away and gave me a small smile. "Yea, ok then."

We stood up and brushed ourselves off. "Well...I think it's time you get yourself some clothes of your own. There's no way I'm gonna share mine with you if your going to cry all over them."

He smiled and lightly punched my arm. I laughed and started to lead us back to the car so we could go to the mall and get Sora some proper, yet still young looking clothes he could call his own. We made our way slowly, hand in hand, stopping every once in while so Sora could ask something about a flower or a rabbit.

* * *

_ring ring_

"Hello?"

"Riku?"

"Oh...hi Kairi, what's up?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I need to talk to you...now"

"Fine whatever"

I hang up the phone and run back to the bed next to the TV so Riku wouldn't know I was spying on him. I know it's bad and noisy to spy, but I couldn't help it...besides, I had never seen anything like a 'phone' before. Riku walked in while pulling a jacket on.

"Sora, something's come up and I have to go some where real quick."

He bent down and gave me a light kiss on the lips. "But I'll be back soon, ok?"

Still half dazed from the kiss I smiled blankly as I twirled one of my spikes around my finger. "Mmph...yea. Ok."

He rushed to the door and stopped to give me a wink. "Bye baby"

"B-bye..."

He closed and locked the door behind him. For a few seconds I lay on bed just staring at the door. I wanted so much for him to come back to me...to stay with me...to play with me...but I knew this 'Kairi' girl meant trouble. She was the first one to find me, and she tried to turn me in. I sighed as I got up and turned off all the lights and turned on the TV. I figured maybe watching a few music video things would cheer me up. It always did. Human music was much better sounding than merman music. It had a lot more beat and much better lyrics. The only thing I didn't really like was the fact that in almost all of the videos I saw, there were practically naked woman going around shacking and flapping their butts. If it got to bad, I would wind up turning to something better...which reminds me...I glance at the clock and quickly realized I had forgotten something important that was to come on.

"Aww!! I forgot to watch American Idol!"

I had heard so much about that show from other channels I figured it would be something interesting to watch, but it was too late now and it wouldn't come on again until Monday or Tuesday or something. I turned off the TV and turned to my side on the bed readying myself for the on-coming sleep. Just as my eye lids allowed themselves to close, I heard a loud noise outside the window. Curious to what it was, I got up and looked out. A dark figure was staring up at me and making waving signals at me to come down. I shook my head and backed away from the window. As I walked back to the bed, I heard a mans voice trying to make contact with me in my )

(What do you want? Who are you?)

(Sora you idiot, it's me)

I think on it for a minute and then realize the voice as being Riku's.

(Oh...hi Riku! What happened? Kairi was a outside)

(Why? I thought you told me to stay in no matter what unless you're with me to see me out)

(Well whatever, just come out)

(But...)

(Don't you trust me?)

(Of course, but...)

(Than come to me my love)

I looked out the window again at the figure, who now had stepped a little closer to the light so I could see his shoulder-length hair.

(I love you. Come to me.)

I left from the window and went out the door, leaving it unlocked since I had no key since I wasn't supposed to leave without Riku. I got onto the elevator and let it take me to the main floor, where there I walked outside and out into the parking lot. I walked to the far end of it and looked around, but Riku was no where in sight.

(Riku? Where'd you go?)

(Right here bitch)

I whirled around in time to see the figure raise his hand and then violently punch me with it. I fell to the ground and quickly tried to scramble to my knees but he knocked me back down to the ground onto my back so that I was looking up.

(...Riku...?)

(I'm not Riku)

The man walked over and smiled looking down at me. His hair was brown and he was much taller than Riku. Much buffer too. He let out a grunt and two huge black wings appeared and spread themselves from his back. I started to panic and slowly began to crawl backwards to try to escape him.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Leon. And sorry, but I've been sent to kill you"

With that, he kicked me in the head rendering me unconscious.

* * *

yea okie, I'm really really really really really really really tired...but at least I got to get the peter pan movie!

Sora: oh god, you mean you like that movie?

well yea, but I only got it cuz I love Jeremy sumpter.

Sora: O.o;;;; ::walks out::

fine, I don't need you! All I need is Jeremy!

Jeremy: ACK!! STAY AWAY!!

MWUH HAHAHA!! :::rapes Jeremy::

Sora: ::comes back and helps::

Jeremy: AAAHHH!! AH AH AH!!!

Sora: YEA BABY! ::slaps jeremys ass::

lol...k, night night.


	6. Wings Of Despair

WHOO! I'm back! And I'm tired! Sorry it took so long...I've been real busy and STUPID DUMBASS POP-UPS have totally ruined my computer. And hey, I can finally use _slanty writing!!!!_ HOORAY FOR FIXED FF.N!! anyway,I have to take some time off to try to fix it (computer) myself so don't expect anything TOO soon. Maybe like a week or two. I never really like to take THAT long...although I do tend to procrastinate as long as possible...well anyway enough blabbin!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KH....or do I....no...I dont  
  
Wings Of Despair  
  
"YOU BITCH!"  
  
I slowly cracked my eyes open and began to look around.  
  
"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!"  
  
I sat up and adjusted my eyes to the darkness of the night. _Where are those voices coming from?_ I looked all around, but saw no one.  
  
"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"  
  
"WHY WHEN I COULD FUCK YOUR BROTHER INSTEAD?"  
  
"AAARRGHH!!"  
  
I looked up into the sky and saw two men with rather large wings fighting. One I recognized as the one who was sent to kill me. I looked over to the other man who noticed me staring and quickly shielded his face so I couldn't see him. He turned to fly away, but the other man...who I remember as Leon...grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground somewhat beside me. He glared at Leon, flew back into the air and punched Leon so hard it sent him spinning out of control until he hit the ground. He got up slowly, looked at me, and smirked. Within a second he was sitting on me with a long knife in hand.  
  
"YOU DIE NOW BITCH"  
  
He raised the knife and the last thing I saw was blond hair and blue eyes coming up from behind.

* * *

"Sora? Sora are you awake?"  
  
He flinched and his eyes sprang open in surprise.  
  
"R-Riku?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here"  
  
He flew from the bed into my arms and held on to me tightly. "Oh Riku, I was so confused! I don't know why, but someone wants me dead! ...and I probably would be if it hadn't been for—"  
  
He paused as he heard the sound of water running in the bathroom. He backed away from me and slowly approached the door, crouching as if he were a tiger stalking its prey.  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Shh!"  
  
He brought his hand to the door knob and slowly turned it so it wouldn't make noise. He then swung it open and pounced on the person inside resulting in a yelp and a loud thump.  
  
"ACK!! GET HIM OFF!"  
  
I ran into the bathroom and pulled Sora off of cloud, which was lying on his back silently swearing to himself in pain.  
  
"Cloud, I'm so sorry. He's usually not like this, I swear"  
  
I shoved Sora out of the bathroom, who in return growled at me and snapped at my finger.  
  
"....the hell?"  
  
"He's bad! I can sense it!"  
  
He continued growling and scowled at cloud. Cloud sighed and got up, brushing himself off. Sora, whose eyes were a fierce red, pointed at clouds injured arm.  
  
"What's that from, huh? Riku, he's in cahoots with the bad guys! I bet he wants me dead too!"  
  
I looked at cloud who let out another sigh. "I'm not in 'cahoots' with anyone...I fell when I was carrying you back from outside since your so damn heavy"  
  
Sora grew quiet and stared at cloud for a while, this time not with anger, but with suspicion. "How did you know where I was?"  
  
"I...I was out on a jog and saw you laying there."  
  
There was a long pause of silence until cloud finally spoke up again. "Ok well I'm tired, so I'm going home to bed now. Night Riku, Sora. Be careful."  
  
He turned and hobbled to the door and made his way out. As soon as the door closed behind him I swatted Sora in the back of his head.  
  
"What was that about!?! That was very rude of you to accuse cloud of trying to hurt you. If anything, I bet he saved you!"  
  
Sora, who was still staring at the door, turned to me with confused eyes. "But he felt bad. Like...bad. I don't know...it's just this feeling. Like...he has power or strength"  
  
"Yea, it's called working out." I sighed and got into the bed. "Sora...sweetie...I don't know what compelled you to go outside in the first place, but—"  
  
"Leon did"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Leon. He disguised himself as you and told me to come down and I did and then he tried to kill me, but...some one came and...oh, I can't remember, but that someone saved me and then that's why I'm not dead."  
  
"Sora...turn the lights off."  
  
He rolled his eyes and began to do as told. Once finished, he stripped himself of all clothing and got into the bed next to me. I eyed him and smirked.  
  
"S'matter? Can't sleep with clothes on?"  
  
"No way! I can barley handle just being in them normally, let alone in my sleep...why? Do you not like my body?"  
  
I nearly chocked on my spit. _Not like it...I LOVE it!_ I looked at Sora who was now blushing and smiling shyly. (You didn't...) Sora nodded and his smile grew bigger.  
  
"Damnit Sora, I've told you a million times! Stay out of my head!"  
  
(I can't help it; your thoughts are so interesting.)  
  
(Cut it out!)  
  
Sora giggled and scooted closer to me. "Wanna see me?"  
  
I blushed and tried to keep a straight face as I spoke. "Now Sora, if I 'see' you then I might be tempted to 'touch' you and then before we know it we'll be—"  
  
Before I could finish my sentence, Sora pulled the covers off himself and exposed his body to me. He looked at me and smiled proudly at the reaction he was getting from me, which was me staring with my mouth hanging completely paralyzed. He licked his top lip seductively and got on all fours facing me. "Wanna see more?"  
  
"...ah..."  
  
He giggled again and got back under the covers. "Hah! You can't handle me"  
  
I closed my mouth and shook off the 'shock' affect. "Wh-what? Yes I can!"  
  
"No you can't"  
  
"Yes I can"  
  
"No...you can't"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
With that I grabbed the blankets and ripped them off the bed. Sora quickly grabbed his pillow and covered his lower regions with it.  
  
"Now I'm not lett'n you see!"  
  
I dove onto Sora and tickled him in his sides until he finally released the pillow. I grabbed it and threw it to the other side of the room. I went to tickle Sora some more, but when I went to move I found myself feeling parlayed again, only this time for real. I looked at Sora's eyes which had quickly turned to a more concentrated blue than he had had before. He laughed as I slowly rose into the air flapping and flailing about practically scared out of my mind.  
  
"ACK! What's going—OOF!"  
  
I looked downwards at Sora who was still laughing and clapping his hands excitedly as he bounced on his bottom repeatedly on the bed. "Heehee! I said you couldn't see; now you have to sleep on the ceiling!"  
  
I smiled and shook my head at Sora's antics. "Sora darling...get me down!"  
  
He giggled some more and crawled to the edge of the bed getting the covers. He pulled them up to himself and snuggled into back into bed. "Night Riku! I love you!"  
  
"Sora...hello?...get me down!"  
  
"......"  
  
"hey...HEY!"  
  
I watched as Sora shifted himself to his side completely ignoring me. "I SAID-"  
  
Before I could finish, I felt something let go of me and fell back onto the bed rather roughly, landing in an 'oompf'. I sat up and looked at Sora; who was trying his best to seem asleep, but wasn't doing to well. He let out a small giggle and quickly turned onto his stomach facing away from me to try to hide his smile. I smirked devilishly and went under the covers, touching and ticking Sora where ever I could get my hands. He tossed, turned, and twisted at my touch and started to laugh uncontrollably. Within seconds we were both all over each other ticking whatever we could.  
  
BANG BANG  
  
We both stared up at the ceiling. "HEY, KEEP IT DOWN! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
  
We calmed ourselves down and got back onto our own sides of the bed. My eyes began to heavy after a sec or two and before I knew it I was in a deep peaceful slumber.

* * *

I let out a yawn and walked tiredly over to my blue satin sheeted bed with the beautiful matching blue canopy swooping down on top. I turned off the light next to me, turned on my night light just below me, and pulled the silky smooth covers over myself. _Sigh...tomorrows another day...maybe Riku won't totally be an ass to me this time...but then again...he's almost always an ass to me. I know he doesn't mean to, but it would help if he at least TRIED to care about me. He's always looking down on me. Like...just because I'm younger than him and I'm only still a 'pre-teen' model, it makes me less important...oh well..._ I sighed again and snuggled into the bed deeper. To help myself drift into sleep I decided to think about more important things. _How should I wear my hair? Eh, there's really nothing I can do with it...well actually...I can straight iron it to make it a little more 'swingy'...or maybe I could dye it a lighter shade...naw...the blonde I have now is fine. Now what should I wear?_... my thoughts were quickly broken by the sound of a loud 'smash'. I jumped out the bed and ran and grabbed my bat. "wh-who's there?" I looked around, but saw no one. I walked out my room and down the small hallway of house that my cousin gave me when she moved away to Hawaii. I turned on all the lights on the way and slowly crept down the stairs waving the bat around as if I knew what I were doing. I reached the end of the stairs and turned the corner to see two mean blue eyes staring back at me. "EEEEEEEPPP!!!" I dropped the bat and turned to run, but was swiftly grabbed and slammed into the wall next to me. I crashed to the floor landing on my back staring wide-eyed at the man hovering over me.  
  
"Now now my pretty, don't be so scared. I won't hurt you..."  
  
"What do you want?!!? I'll give it to you, I swear!! I'll give you anything you want!!! Don't kill me!! I'm too young and sexy to die!!!"  
  
He chuckled and pulled me up to my feet, leading me away to the front door. "Where are we going?!? I don't want to go!!! Please!!" I began to struggle as hard as I could, but it did me no good. Instead of getting free, I got socked in the face.  
  
"Shut up kid, your annoying me"  
  
He opened the door and dragged me outside, leading me to a huge black truck. I looked over at his face, and noticed a long scar he had. I also noticed how he had a hairstyle like Riku's, but brown instead of silver. It actually looked sort of attractive. He opened the car door and tried to force me in. "NO! I WON'T GO! SOMEBODY HELP!!! HELP ME, PLEASE!!! NO! NOOOO!! LET GO!!" he grabbed my hair roughly and slammed my head against the car door causing every thing to turn black...

* * *

:now wasn't that fun? I knew I could get over procrastination  
  
Sora: yea, after like 3 months.  
  
:shut up, you loof  
  
Sora: loof?  
  
yea, loof! LOOF!  
  
Sora: ......  
  
FOOL SPELT BACKWORDS YOU DUMDEEDOE!  
  
Sora: ooooooohhh.. ok  
  
bye everyone!  
  
(3 days later) Sora: HEY! THAT WAS AN INSULT! 


	7. Troubled Waters

OKAY GUYS! This is my LONGEST chapter yet! Time to celebrate! ::starts dancing around:: YEA! WHOO HOO!! Of course this means I have to try to write even longer next time. ACK. Meh, oh well. I'm sure I can do it. Ok, so have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah yak yak yak. You guys know.  
  
**Troubled Waters**  
  
"Uh huh...yes...I see. Well, are you sure?....Oh, ok. Yes, I understand that he was banned, but he still could have snuck in like he did last year...Could you at least keep an eye out for him? Ok...ok, thank you...sorry about the whole 'Tigger' incident. Yes ok. We'll keep the restraining order in mind. Thanks again. Have a nice day, bye."  
  
I sighed as I hung the phone back onto its cradle above the kitchen table. _Well he's not at Disney land again._ Where else could he be? I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried my best to figure out what happened. About a week ago I got a frantic call from Tidus's mom. She told me that he didn't show up to her house for milk, cookies, and a 'good luck, go get 'em tiger' kiss like he usually did every morning. She went over to his house to see if he was ok, but no one came to the door. She turned the door handle and found it unlocked, so she walked in only to discover what looked like a struggle scene and small drops of blood on the floor. She totally spazed and ran to the neighbors, who just happened to recall hearing him screaming for help last night. The neighbors said they didn't check to see what was happening because they figured he was just freaking out over a spider or a hair in his food like he usually did. Ever since his disappearance he's been all over the news and newspapers. Hell, he's even on one of those 'Amber Alert' billboards near the freeway. The sad thing is that everyone thinks he's dead. I mean, usually when someone is kidnapped, the best time to find them alive is somewhere within the first 24 hours of them being abducted. Any time after that time they're usually found dead floating in some lake or something, but he hasn't even been found there. The police are of course looking for a 'body' now. They figure Tidus was kidnapped, raped, killed and cast aside somewhere in the woods, but I don't believe that. I also don't buy the 'he was sold off to prostitution' bit either. I know Tidus better than anyone...better than his mom even...and that's mostly because I could never get him to shut up about himself. There's no way he would go down without a fight...not that he's a good fighter. He'd kick and scream through everything he was told to do and make life for his abductor a living hell...which brings me to the abductor. There's no doubt in my mind that the same man that attacked Sora that night is the same man that has Tidus. I figure he must have taken Tidus as some type of warning or maybe to use him as a hostage until he finally gets Sora. If that's the case, then I honestly have no idea what the hell im going to do. There's no way im giving up Sora. He means a lot more to me than anything else I can think of...but I also don't want anything to happen to Tidus. I mean, I kinda feel really guilty because I know I haven't been a good friend to him lately...at all. I would feel like a complete shit head if Tidus wound up dead because of me and Sora...hell, he doesn't even know about Sora...just as Sora doesn't know about Tidus. I decided not to tell Sora about Tidus, because then he would probably go into one of his panic modes again. He would probably never get a wink of sleep thinking that the man would come for him any day now, and that his days were numbered. _Oh well...what he don't know wont hurt him_. I got up and walked from the kitchen area into my bedroom where I found Sora desperately stomping on the dance matt trying his best to keep up with the arrows that went across the screen. He finally gave up and flopped onto the bed behind him as his letter grade appeared on the screen.  
  
D....Oh well, all's well that ends well  
  
"AARGHHH! This is WAY too hard!"  
  
I walked over and noticed that Sora had picked a pretty hard song "well you didn't expect to win playing THAT song did you?"  
  
"Meh."  
  
I laughed and flopped down next to Sora, who was breathing heavily from all his rapid stomping. I had taught him how to play Dance Dance Revolution so he wouldn't be bored while I was at work, or taking a morning jog like I usually did. He's been doing pretty well so far...for a beginner, but so far no A's. The best he's ever gotten is a C. He sighed and leapt off the bed to turn off the PS2. After he did so, he put the mat away and began to undress himself. Once done, he carelessly tossed his shirt to the corner alongside the rest of his dressings and turned to me.  
  
"I'm sweaty. I'm gonna take a shower"  
  
He grabbed the towel he had left laying on the floor yesterday and headed towards the bathroom with it slinked over his shoulder. I inwardly kicked myself for being so perverted as I carefully watched his bottom wiggle and jiggle the adorable way it did as he walked away. Once the door was shut behind him, I lay all the way down and allowed myself to drift into a silent restful sleep.

* * *

What I don't know is hurting me, and hurting me badly. I don't know why, but for some weird reason there has been a blonde haired boy trying to contact me in my dreams. I see him screaming...I see him crying...I don't know how much more of this I can take. So far I've been doing a pretty good job of hiding it from Riku. I act as I usually do and try to seem very cheery and content. Lies. All lies. I can't remember being so stressed in my life. Without my help, I fear that this lonely boy will surely die. He told he was kidnapped from his home a while ago and hasn't been able to talk to anyone since. The only person he can seem to make contact with is me, and we both don't know why. I've asked him a million times where he is and who he is, but every time he's about to answer we get disconnected. He begs me to help, but I don't know how. I mean...I know who has him. It's rather obvious. Leon. He told me so himself. Sometimes when Riku's not here, he shows up. He tells me exactly what he's going to the boy that night; just to scare the shit out of me. Then to make matters worse, sometimes he shows me what he does in my dreams. In order to not wake up screaming and scare Riku, I don't wake up. I watch the whole thing and try my best to pretend I didn't... but of course Leon won't let me forget. He tonts me...tells me that im next...tells me once my 'guardian angel's' out of the way im finished. I honestly have no clue who my angel really is, but I do remember him saving that night. I wish I had seen his face or something. Then surely I could find him and ask him to help me help the boy...but of course I didn't, so I cant. I sigh as I step out of the shower and begin to dry myself off. _If only I could tell Riku...but I don't want him to get all into panic mode or anything like I do...but its killing me! I have to tell someone!_ Just as I wrap the towel around my waist and reach for the door handle, a familiar short pain shoots through my head.  
  
(H-llo?)  
  
(Boy? Hello? Are you ok?)  
  
(No...No, I want to go home! I want to see my mom and my friends and reflection with my face the way it used to be before...before that MONSTER beat me!)  
  
(He beat you again)  
  
There was a long silence and then a few sniffs. (Yes...he wont stop...no matter what I do, it doesn't please him. I'm always messing up and getting punished for it.)  
  
(Where is he holding you now?)  
  
(On the bed...im chained to his bed...awaiting his arrival so he can have his disgusting way with me again...and again and again and again...I-NO!-)  
  
I felt an even stronger pain shoot through momentarily as another voice came through, booting out the previous one.  
  
(Mmmmhm...Sora my dear...and how are you?)  
  
(Disgusted)  
  
(Hmmph. That's a shame. hey, about your little angel. I cant find him, so I've decided just to come and get you...I'm sure that little prick will show up anyway to be the damn hero)  
  
I felt like I was going to faint. (wh...Why do you need me anyway?)  
  
(Sora my love, you really don't know what happened back at your little home do you?)  
  
(wha...?)  
  
(Sora, your world has gone to hell. Ursula's brother Ursilios got together a major, and I mean MAJOR army. They took over before your father even knew they were there...and this was all on the night you left, my dear. Now all of your 'peaceful' kind have been locked away and/or placed into slavery)  
  
I was so dazed I had to sit on the toilet to contain myself. (.......And my father...)  
  
(Dead...hmm...could've sworn you knew. Eh, oh well... so anyway, now all the kings seahorses and all the kings men are searching for you. I just happen to be one of the kings men...and I've found you, and now you have to die. Simple.)  
  
(Bu....wha...why...)  
  
(Sora are you getting this? The real king is dead. You're his son. Now your king...well the real one anyway. We need you out of the way so take over will go a lot faster and we wont have any of those annoying 'im gonna save the day and be the hero king' things, which is totally gay...Hey speaking of gay, did that Riku kid fuck you yet?)  
  
My stomach lurched and felt faint._ Oh god Oh god Oh god...puhpa's dead...my dream was real...oh god...im king...what do I do? Oh god...Oh puhpa, I need you...  
  
_(Hello? so did he or not?)  
  
(LEAVE ME ALONE!!!)  
  
I ran out of the bathroom and collapsed onto the bed beside Riku in tears. Within seconds Riku woke up and began trying to soothe me and see what was wrong. I wanted so much to tell him about the battle in my head, but knew I shouldn't. It could be too risky, and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him because of me. I already knew that because of me, he had to break up with his old girlfriend because she knew too much about me and wanted to give me up to science. I instantly calmed myself down knowing that the voices were now gone and busy with other things. _Oh great...now Leon's probably beating that boy again...I want to help him so bad...but how can I when im in danger myself?  
  
_"Sora? Are you ok now?"  
  
"Yes...Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you Riku"  
  
He nodded and embraced me into a loving hug. He slowly began to rock me back and forth quietly singing a lullaby which helped me calm down almost all the way.

* * *

"Thank you, come again."  
  
I took the bag from the woman and passed it over to Sora, who grunted and tossed it into the back seat. Totally frustrated with his random mood swings he's been having lately, I pulled over into the parking lot of the McDonalds and turned the car off. He glared at me for a second and then looked away.  
  
"Sora, what's your deal?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"Yes you do. What's wrong? You've been acting so strange lately-"  
  
"Riku, just get off it"  
  
I stared at him with disbelief. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing, just leave me the hell alone"  
  
Trying my best to keep myself from hauling off and slapping him, I looked away from him and put my hands in my lap. "Sor-"  
  
"SHUT IT RIKU"  
  
I was facing him now. "Excuse me? EXCUSE ME? YOU DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE WITH ME, AND YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO"  
  
"WELL GET OF MY BACK!"  
  
I could no longer control my anger at this point. I grabbed him by the shirt and brought his face to mine. "Sora lets just get some things straight. I don't take well to people yelling at me, and you my friend are no exception. I love you to bits and I just want to know what's wrong! You've been bottling yourself up lately. Don't think I didn't notice. I hear you crying at night Sora. You're hiding something from me. What the hell is so bad that you can't just tell me?"  
  
"Nothing! I'm not hiding anything, so FUCK OFF"  
  
That was it. That was the last straw. I slapped him so hard his head hit the glove compartment that was in front of him. He picked his head up slowly and stared at me with sorrowful eyes. They quickly filled up with tears and allowed them to flow out. I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"Sora, no, you're not going to make me feel bad. You can't say you didn't deserve that"  
  
He glared at me again and tried to get out, but I had the doors locked. "LET ME THE FUCK OUT!"  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"NO! NO! NO! NO!! LET ME OUT!"  
  
"Sora, please..."  
  
"NO!..."  
  
He broke down into sobs and pounded at the door with his fist. "LET ME OUT RIKU...Let me go...why...why won't you let me go?"  
  
"Because you're being crazy, that's why"  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SLAPPED ME"  
  
"Because you were disrespecting me!"  
  
He wouldn't listen to me. He started thrashing about madly and squealing, just the way he used to do when we first met. His own squealing seemed to have surprised him, because he stopped thrashing and just started to quietly cry to himself.  
  
"Oh god Riku...I'm a monster..."  
  
"What? No, your not a monster...your just upset is all"  
  
"My people...they're MY people now...and they need me. They could be dying right now, and I'm not there to save them..."  
  
"...what are you talking about?"  
  
He looked up at me with his shining eyes; which now displayed a deep blue from all of his sadness. I winced inwardly as I saw the red spot on his cheek left from my hand. "...I...I'm king now..."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"My dream I had...it was real. My dad...my dearest puhpa...he's dead and gone now. That makes me king."  
  
I watched as Sora wiped away his tears which were only again replaced by new ones. "A lot of people are looking for me now, Riku. Leon is only one of them. They all want me dead"  
  
"But...I don't understand. If you're the new king, why would they want you dead?"  
  
"Because they took over. The bad people. I don't know who they are really yet, but I know they want me out of the way."  
  
"Well can't they just let you live out your life here on land?"  
  
"No. they don't want take any chances...and anyway there's no way I'm ever going to abandon my people...what would my father think of me if I did that?"  
  
"Probably bad things...but, then what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I was never allowed to go to other lands or anything, so I don't know anyone that can help. I'm pretty sure that all the friends I did have were captured...even Ariel."  
  
"Well...what if I took you to some other oceans and you asked around?"  
  
"No...to risky. All of the other oceans would probably know about me by now and would give me up to avoid any trouble...I know my fathers done that plenty of times before"  
  
"But not everyone is like your father, Sora. I'm sure we can find some sort of help...aren't there any kind of...I don't know...magical unicorns or giants on bead stocks that can help you?"  
  
He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "No. those are only made up...although...now that I think about it..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well...I heard of people that lived in the sky...have you ever seen any of them?"  
  
"No...at least I don't think so. Are you sure you aren't getting that confused with heaven?"  
  
"No, I know. Heaven and the land above land are totally separate. I've heard only so much about it...not enough to actually get there though. Are you sure you don't know anyone? What about that 'grass' guy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know...grass?"  
  
"...? Ohhh! You mean cloud?"  
  
"Oh! Yea, him."  
  
"How did you get grass from cloud?"  
  
"Riku, please, this is serious"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Anyway, cloud is a pretty secretive guy. He never tells anyone about anything, so I'm sure if he knows anything about 'magical flying people' he wouldn't tell me, or even you for that matter."  
  
"Well what if I make him?"  
  
"What do you mean, how?"  
  
"Like, what if I'm talking to him and then I ask him about it and read his mind to see what he really knows?"  
  
"Well that sounds like a good idea, but I don't know where he is. He's been gone ever since the whole 'Leon' attack, remember?"  
  
"Oh...yea...I wish I hadn't accused him of being bad...maybe he ran away because of me..."  
  
"Sora, don't be ridiculous, he didn't 'run away'. He just disappeared. He does that some times."  
  
"...well are you sure he's not magical too?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I sensed power coming from him. He's not normal."  
  
"Sora, come on now. You didn't sense anything when we met him to go get ice cream"  
  
"I know...but I still think he's not normal"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on Riku, think about it. When he was at your house he had booboos. He was probably there when I was attacked. And you said he disappears...well maybe he could be off flying some where, or swimin in some ocean with other merpeople"  
  
I thought about for a while. He did have a good point. No one really knew what it was that cloud did when he was alone. Me and Tidus would always ask why he would never go on dates or hang with us at the mall, but he always just said he was too busy. He never would tell us what it was that he was preoccupied with...just said that it wasn't our business. We never really tried to ask too much into his personal life because then he would get mad at us and tell us to leave him alone.  
  
"Well Sora, as soon as I see him I'll invite him over and we can see what he knows, ok?"  
  
He smiled warmly, now all traces of anger and sadness washed away. "Ok."  
  
I gave him a hug and held his face in my hands. "I'm sorry for hitting you. You know I never like to hurt you"  
  
"Yes I know...that's why we only sleep during the night and do nothing else"  
  
I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
He turned a little red and turned away from me. "Nothing..."  
  
"Oh, it meant something alright. You'd better tell me or I'll tickle you to death"  
  
He laughed and scooted away from me until he was leaning against the car door. "No, really. It meant nothing."  
  
I leaned in closer to him and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. "Sora, I know what you want and I'm sorry, but you have to wait."  
  
He pouted and groaned. "Aww...how much more waiting do I have to do?"  
  
"Until the time is truly right sweetie"  
  
"But what if Leon comes to get me before then?"  
  
"Then we make him stand outside and wait while we 'do it' real quick before he takes you away."  
  
We both laughed and I put the keys back into ignition. I turned to Sora and gave him another light kiss. "Don't worry Sora, you'll have your night...and Leon won't get you either. Believe me you, there's no way I'm letting him get his grubby little hands on you."  
  
Sora looked me up and down and sighed. "This 'time' had better get right real soon, or I'm gonna have to rape you in your sleep or something..."  
  
"Don't you dare even try. I'm a light sleeper and would probably confuse you for a robber or something and throw you out the window"  
  
We laughed again and started heading back towards home so we could eat our now probably cold meal. As soon as we had pulled into the parking lot of the apartments I opened the door to get out, but Sora stopped me.  
  
"Riku wait!"  
  
I turned around and smiled. "Yes?"  
  
He started to fidget around in his seat as he thought of what he should say. "Riku...I'm sorry. I should have told you as soon as I found out instead of trying to keep it to myself...and...well...that leads me to the next thing...I've been hiding something else too...actually a few something else's....well one is...well...I've been seeing this boy in my dreams..."

* * *

OKAY!!! This chapter shouldn't suck as much as other b-cuz I wrote it during the day...well some of it anyway. Hey, you know, there was actually gonna be a lemon in this chapter. But then I couldn't figure out how to write it in...I mean...I knew how I was going to do it, but then everything changed and I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I figure it will be in the next one. I already know EXACLY what's going to happen and how, but it just takes a while to find a good spot to put it in. meh, oh well.  
  
Sora: you mean we were actually gonna do it in this chapter? I WAS ROBBED!  
  
Deal with it. You'll get yours next time, don't worry.  
  
Sora: I better for your sake. 


	8. Ocean breeze

Sorry, guys. No lem lem yet. Read the bottom to find out why. Can't type much. To much pain. Ack. Yea.  
  
Discalmer- I don't not no bein of the bein of the ownin the K with the hearts so THERE  
  
**Ocean breeze**

(it's getting kinda hard thinking of all these 'ocean' related ch.titles.)

"Ooooo...Shawty crunk on the floor wide open, Skeet so much they call her Billy Ocean. Row, like a 18-wheeler That (moan) fine, but this (moan) a killa'. She leakin', (she soakin' wet) She leakin', (soakin' wet). Shake it like a salt shaker! (Shake it like a salt shaker!) Shake it like a salt shaker! (Shake it like a salt shaker!)!!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and stopped at the red light. "For crying out loud Sora, if you're going to sing something can it at least be something with a little more DIGNITY in it?"  
  
He looked over at me and smiled "Sure. Anything for you"  
  
I sighed and continued driving. It wasn't long until Sora started up another song. "To the windowsss!!! To the walls! Till the sweat drop down my-"  
  
"SORA!"  
  
He laughed and again switched songs, this time to one that was a little less annoying. "Upside down, bouncing on the ceiling. Inside out, strangest to this feeling, got no clue what I should doooo. I've gone crazy if I can't get next to you!!!!"  
  
I gave him an approving smile and continued to concentrate on my driving, but no sooner had I zoned him out had he gone back to a not-so-appropriate song. "I like big butts and I can not lie. You otha brothas can't deny. That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get SPRUNG-"  
  
"SORA"  
  
"I CANT HELP IT!"  
  
I couldn't help but to laugh. Ever since we had confessed to each other what we were hiding, we had been having a way better relationship. I told Sora all about Tidus and ever since, Sora's conversations with him have kinda stopped. He doesn't seem to be too 'tweaked' lately and that's good I suppose. Every once in a while he does still have some nightmares. We plan to find exactly where Tidus is being held and set him free, but of course we can't really do anything about that until we get at least some form of help from cloud; who by the way is **_still_** missing. We had spent a week devoting ourselves to try to find Tidus, but no luck. Kairi knows I know something and plans to get a search warrant for my apartment for any 'mystical creatures'. I told her I hope the officers laugh in her face. I've been trying my best to look on the bright side of things and keep my mind off of the things that bother me, just as Sora has. The main thing Sora ever does to calm himself is just listen to music. In fact, that's what he does all the time...that and try to dance. I sighed as we pulled into the crowded parking lot of Wal-Mart and helped Sora out after I had gotten out myself.  
  
"Ok. Now remember Sora, you have to be as normal as possible. NO squeaking, NO levitating things, NO changing eye colors...actually...just don't use ANY magic AT ALL. Don't talk to anyone besides me. And don't stand by the door, someone might grab you and force you out. Oh!, and don't except candy from any strangers, got it?"  
  
"Yea yea, sure sure. Can we go IN now? Please please PPlleaassseee???"  
  
"....Alright"  
  
"HOORAY!"  
  
Sora ran in in front of me and disappeared into the CD section.

* * *

"YES! USHER!!!!"  
  
I grabbed the CD and put it into the basket I was carrying which also held my favorite band Maroon 5. I had never had a CD before and was really looking forward to using it. It's not like we didn't have CDs in the sea, its just there's only so much whale music you can stand before you stop listening to it all together. These humans make great music! Even better than the soothing songs from the mermaids! As I was turning to leave, I accidentally bumped it into a girl that had long dark braids like Alicia keys that matched perfectly with her dark completion.  
  
"Better watch it shorty"  
  
"Oh, uh...sorry"  
  
She rolled her heavy made up eyes and brushed her shoulder off. "Iz ok baby, don't start no shit wont be none"  
  
"uh...ok"  
  
she glanced over into my basket and smiled. "You a eminem?"  
  
"No, im Sora"  
  
she laughed and looked me over. "No baby boy, I mean you a white boy tryin to be black?"  
  
"I don't know, am I?"  
  
She laughed again. "Boy, you the shit"  
  
"Oh. That's a relief. I thought I was a square"  
  
"No way homie. You shit. Go on, brush your shoulder off"  
  
I laughed and did so. It wasn't until she did it again to herself did I notice what kind of clothes she was wearing.  
  
"Wow, is that baby phat?"  
  
"Fo sho"  
  
"fer real?"  
  
"Hell yea"  
  
"awesome."  
  
She looked me over again and sighed. " You a rich little daddy aren't you?"  
  
"Huh? Well yes and no..." I looked down at me outfit which was a tight Abercrombie and finch shirt and kinda tight, yet nice loose fitting jeans of course with matching Vans shoes.  
  
"Yea I figured. Crooked?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Gay?"  
  
"Oh! Yea."  
  
"Figures. Popped?"  
  
"....a balloon once"  
  
"NO no. virgin?"  
  
"Oh...yea..."  
  
"Well shoot son, you need to go out there and get you some!"  
  
"Im trying girl! It's just my daddy aint givin me none"  
  
"Word on that G. you told him you wanted him to hit that?"  
  
"Sho did. He says not till the right time. I mean, I feel him on that and all but..."  
  
"Hmm. I smell you. You tried playin hard to fuck?"  
  
"No. how do I do that?"  
  
"Ok, well first off you gotta show me yo man"  
  
I nodded and lead her off to where I figured he would be. Of course my assumptions were right, and we found him in the pet section looking for more toys for his stupid beastly dog. She stared at him for a while, and then looked back at me.  
  
"You mean that fine ass brotha is **_gay_**?"  
  
I looked at Riku again and couldn't help but smile. "Uh...yea, I guess he is"  
  
"Wow. You a lucky one to score someone like that...you sure you two haven't fucked?"  
  
I sighed and nodded. She looked at Riku again and then started fumbling around with her long braids.  
  
"Well a guy like that should be one to sho what he workin with every chance he gets. He probably likes to have you beg. Likes seeing you on yo knees, feel me?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"So all you gots to do is turn the table. Don't ask him for shit. Pretend you don't like him, you know? If baby face gets sexy with you, pretend not to notice, and don't make it obvious that your purposely ignoring him either. And make sure to be kinda sexy about it too...you know...just to tease him. Drive him crazy with that big ass of yours"  
  
I looked at Riku again. "I don't know...I don't think I'll be able to last long"  
  
"Aint gotta be long. Home boy over there will be all over you like my family over fried chicken by the end of day" (A/N- I personally don't understand the whole 'fried chicken' thing. I'm black and don't even really like chicken...Meh)  
  
I shrugged and turned fully to the girl. "Ok then. I'll do it...but if I don't get laid by tonight I'm bout to get heify"  
  
She laughed and patted me on my shoulder. "Good. And you make sure to tell me how good he was when you're done too"  
  
"Oh I will...what was your name?"  
  
"Tomyantey (Tommy-on-tay)"  
  
"Ok then. I guess I better gets ta ignoring now"  
  
"Alrighty then. Later baby boo"  
  
She gave me a light kiss on the cheek, popped her collar, and then left. _Hmm...so all I gotta do is give Riku the cold fin. That shouldn't be TOO hard now. I wonder why I never thought of that myself...  
  
_

* * *

_HE'S DRIVING ME FUCKING CRAZY!!!_ I glanced over to Sora who was again at the dancing mat stomping like crazy...only this time it was different. _Ever since we left the store he's been ignoring me. Every sexy thing I do around him he doesn't even notice! It's almost like he doesn't want me anymore!_ I glared at Sora while he jumped and bounced about on the pad...in nothing but laced underwear. Now, I knew that cid had been sending Sora some sexy things, but never had I seen Sora actually **_wear _**them. It was driving me insane as I watched Sora's beautifully built bottom bounce around as he did. To make matters worse he was sweaty. I mean **really** sweaty. He'd been trying to stay in shape and figured DDR would be the funnest way to do it; which meant non stop DDR...non stop bouncing...non stop sweating...and his sexy sweaty body was turning me on. Just as I thought I couldn't handle it anymore, Sora stopped and turned off the game. He then flopped onto the bed lazily with his bottom facing up. It took me all I had to keep myself from reaching over and grabbing it.  
  
"Stop staring at my ass"  
  
I stared at Sora completely in shock. _No way...did he just tell me to STOP!?! Oh god, he doesn't want me anymore. He doesn't want me looking at him, and if he doesn't want me looking at him then there's no way he wants me to touch him..._I reached over to touch Sora's leg, but he quickly moved it away and glared at me.  
  
"Don't touch me"  
  
My heart sank. "...What...did you just say?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, sat upright and looked me dead in the eye. "I said, don't touch me"  
  
I was completely dumbstruck. "But...why?"  
  
"What do you mean why? Because there's no point in it, that's why"  
  
"No point?" Now I was even more confused. _Does this mean that he doesn't want to have sex with me anymore?_ Sora again rolled his eyes at me.  
  
"I never said that. In fact, **you're **the one who said** you** didn't want to sleep with **me**. Remember?"  
  
I stared at him blankly and scratched my head. "Well...yea, but..."  
  
"But nothing. You said you didn't want me, so now I'm dealing with it. You need to deal with it too"  
  
With that he got up and walked out of the room over to the kitchen area leaving me completely shocked.

* * *

_Wow, this is working better than I thought!_ I smiled to myself as I reached into the freezer for some ice cream to help me cool down from my game. I felt around until I came across a long orange and yellow 'bomb pop' in the way back. I didn't really that kind of ice cream that much, so I began to put back when suddenly I stopped myself. _Hmm...that girl told me to be sexy about ignoring him..._I looked at the long length of the ice cream. _Maybe this can help..._ I licked my lips and smiled to myself again. This was going to be fun.

* * *

I sighed and sat up on the bed as the sun had already set and in it's leaving made beautiful colors across the noon sky. _What's gotten into Sora?...well obviously not me, and im guessing that's the problem_. My thoughts we cut short as Sora walked back into the room with one of the bomb pops I had gotten last week. He sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on. Once he did so, he turned to MTV only to find that road rules was on again.  
  
"Damnit, I hate this show"  
  
He let out a yawn and let himself flop onto his back. He then took the wrapping off of the ice cream and threw it aside. Slowly, he brought the length to his mouth and tapped it lightly on his lips before letting his tongue out and gently letting it glide in circles across the top of it. He giggled and let out a soft moan as the coldness from the pop caused him to shiver. In the result of the shiver, his soft delicate nipples had become hard and stiff from the new change in temperature. I quickly looked away to avoid getting aroused, but looked down only to realize I was already to late. _Shit. SHIT! He must be doing this on purpose just to make me-_ before I could finish my thought, Sora let out a deep lustful moan which caused me to gasp. Sora must have heard my gasp, because he smiled and looked over at me. He then bit lightly at the top of the treat and licked it all around it's sides. _Oh god...I think I'm gonna explode-_ again I was interrupted by a moan. As I watched Sora, Sora watched me; his eyes never leaving mine. With one final lick at the top, he finally engulfed in whole and started to suck on it. Not able to bear anymore of the torture, I quickly got off the bed and sat on the floor at the edge of it. I snatched the remote from Sora's possession and quickly flipped through some channels. Sora gave a sexy chuckle and sat down beside me. He took the remote back and started flipping through channels himself. There was a quick moment of silence, but of course Sora had to break it with his loud merciless slurping.  
  
"Uh...S-Sora, do you...uh...h-have to do that s-so loud?"  
  
He smiled and twirled a spike of his hair around his finger innocently. "why? Does it bother you?"  
  
"Uh...uh...yea...so just, stop it"  
  
He chucked again and continued sucking, only a little quieter. After flipping through a few more channels he turned back to me.  
  
"So Riku, you ever watch any porn?"  
  
I nearly chocked to death on my spit. "umm...Ack...n-no...I mean-"  
  
"Hmm...you don't? that's a shame. Heh, it's actually quite interesting."  
  
He slowly began to lean closer to me to the point where I could feel his icy cold breath against my skin. He then without warning licked the side of my face causing me to visibly shiver from the coolness of his tongue.  
  
"Human sex looks like sooo much fun..." He gently turned my face so that I was making eye contact with him. "I also find it quite interesting how many positions you people can do in..."  
  
That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly leaned into Sora and caught him off guard in a kiss. He began to respond, but quickly stopped himself and scooted a little away from me. He came out looking calm and collected. I on the other looked like a blood thirsty baboon. I was panting like crazy and staring at Sora with pleading eyes.  
  
"Sora...whatever I did, I'm sorry. Can we do it now?"  
  
He looked pleased, but still shook his head. "Nope, sorry. I don't feel like this is the right time yet"  
  
"B-b-but-"  
  
"No Riku, no buts."  
  
He then got up and walked back over to the kitchen. Completely frustrated, I let out a stubborn growl and turned off the TV. I then sulked all the way to the bathroom as I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face to prepare myself for sleep. I changed into my sleepwear and crawled into bed with a small scowl still visible on my face that I just couldn't get rid of and Not long after I had tucked myself into bed, Sora got out of bathroom and quietly got into bed as well. Just as I had about dosed off I felt something snake it's way across my waist.  
  
"Hey Riku..."  
  
I yawned and turned to face Sora. "yea?"  
  
"You think your ready for me?"  
  
I blinked a few times and opened my mouth to talk, but was silenced by Sora's lips on mine.

* * *

I'm soooooo sorry I couldn't do what I wanted to do in this chapter. I'll have you guys know I had everything all planned out until I hurt my damn finger.  
  
Sora: ha ha, you dumbass.  
  
Shutup. Anyway, I was typing and crap and then I went to adjust my chair and then my finger got stuck in the bottom part and I smashed it real bad.  
  
Sora:...eww  
  
I know. It's hecka purple, It hurts when I type, and it's left an ugly mark inside my nail. BUT HAVE NO FEAR! As soon as it stops hurting and I stop crying, I can guarantee the next chapter WILL be up. It may probably be short, but it will get that damn lemon off my chest so I can finally get into other things.  
  
Sora: other things? Like what?  
  
Like your mom. HA! Anyway, for one I have to get leons ass back in there, and I have to show...Aww heck, I can't tell you all this, it'll ruin the surprise.  
  
Sora: well what can you tell?  
  
Chapter after next (cuz next is just lemon)= cloud returns (HOORAY!), Leon returns (BOOO! HISSS!), Kairi is a bitch (as always), a check up on Tidus, a visit to a forest, and a visit from someone who escaped the clutches of Ursilios! (whew!)


	9. Aquatic love

  
  
TTTAADAAA!!! IM BACK!!! ::gets food thrown at her:: ack!! I'm sorry!!!! I had summer skool and couldn't get anywhere NEAR a computer until it was over, and now it is, so here I am!! ::gets hit with a boot:: OUCH! I SAID IM SORRY!! Now that summer skool iz over, I have all the time in the world!!!!! HIP HIP HOOORAY!!! HIP HIP HHOOOORAW! Eh heh heh....so like said, I'm super duper sorry and absolutely promise to update A LOT more often from now on. Thank you to all of those who so patiently waited, and feel free to kick my ass if you see me walking down the street somewhere. I will understand. Really. I mean it. Do it. LOL. Ooooookkk I may have fallen off the bandwagon, but now I'm back on, and its time to PPPARR-TAYYY!! ::throws confetti:: YEA! HAVE A HOOT! **WATCH OUT FOR THE CRUMMY EMBARSSING TO WRITE LEMON AHEAD**  
  
**-----Aquatic love-----**

"Wait, sora....WAIT!"

I pulled Sora off of me and sat up. He then gave me a stubborn pout and folded his arms across his bare chest. "I think I've waited PLENTY long enough Riku"  
  
"Well, just wait a second longer...I need to ask you something first"  
  
He rolled his adorably purple eyes and sighed. "what now?"  
  
"Well, uh....are you absolutely sure you can do this?... I mean because-AH!" before I could finish, Sora somehow managed to grab a hold to my 'belongings'. I tried my best to pull Sora's hand away, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Riku, yes. I know I can do this, now COME ON! SHIT Riku, you were all over me a second ago!"  
  
"Well now I'm not so sure!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!??!"  
  
I removed him off of me completely and moved to the far end of the bed. "Sora, you know I care for you, but this is just so....so sudden! I mean...hell yea I wanna bang you, but...I don't know! I.DONT.KNOW!"  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'you don't know'!?!!!?"  
  
"I mean...I don't know! What if something goes wrong!?" he laughed a half hearted laugh and threw his hands up in defeat.  
  
"LIKE WHAT!? I'm a BOY Riku, I only have one hole, so its not like you can put it in the wrong one!"  
  
He had a point. Maybe I was being too cautious...or maybe...maybe I was just scared. Well whatever it was, it was keeping me from getting any. "well what if you get pregnant or something!?!"  
  
He looked at me like I was crazy...which didn't surprise me much, since if he had been the one saying it I would thought he was crazy too. Before he had a chance to make a comment on my brief moment of insanity, I quickly added more too it. "I'm just saying, what if because your not 100% pure human that your body responds differently to it than others would?"  
  
"Well then....well then....ARRGHHH!! your just REALLY pissing me off right now"  
  
"I know, I know, and I'm SORRY"  
  
He shook his head in disbelief and got back under the covers. "Well fine then Riku. If your going to be a coward, then fine! Goodnight"  
  
I quickly crawled over to Sora and leaned in over him. "no, no! don't go to sleep! I'm not a coward, honest! Sora? SORA?!? SOR-" just then I heard a loud banging noise on the ceiling.  
  
"QUIET DOWN! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
  
I glared at the ceiling and shouted back "OH GO FUCK YOURSELF!"  
  
"HEY, DON'T GET MAD AT ME JUST CUZ YOU'RE A DAMN COWARD!"  
  
**"EXCUSE ME?!?!"** I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. What made matters worse was that now Sora was laughing at me from under the covers. I smacked his arm and scowled at him, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Sora, **shut up**!" I heard the man above laughing too and totally lost it.  
  
"YOU NEED TO MIND YOUR **FUCKING** BUISNESS!"  
  
"YOU NEED TO PLEASE YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND BEFORE I DO!"  
  
"**WHY YOU**-" I was interrupted by sora, who was now laughing hysterically. "**damnit** sora, **shut up**!" of course he didn't. in fact, I'd say he laughed harder. I let out a sigh of both frustration and defeat and flopped onto my side of my bed. After what seem like FOREVER Sora and the man upstairs both managed to calm themselves down and finally fall asleep, leaving me to spend the rest of the night grumbling silently to myself.

* * *

"Riku? Riku, sweetie?"  
  
I grunted as I felt soft hands gently shaking me awake. "Riku? Come on, wake up...please?" I sighed and cracked my eyes open, preparing to adjust them to the light when I realized it was still dark.  
  
"Huh? Wha-what time is it?"  
  
"Its about 10:30"  
  
I sat up and looked over at the clock, which oddly enough was still at 10:30. "No...no, that impossible. I didn't fall asleep until like...11...it should be day by now."  
  
Sora gently pushed me back down and purred into my ear. "mmm, well that doesn't matter. All that matters is you and me..." with that, he licked the side of face and then sat up on top of me. Something was different about him...I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but whatever it was it was just...different.  
  
"Sora? What's with you?"  
  
He gently stroked the side of my face that he licked with one of his hands. "nothing my love. All is right, and nothing is wrong." _Umm, ok. Since when has Sora started talking like a riddle or something!?  
  
_"Since the light of the moon has beckoned me too, my dearest"  
  
"Sora, for the MILLIONTH time, STOP READING MY-wait a minute...light of the moon?" I glanced over to the window and noticed the moon was full. I couldn't help but to smile. _Heh. What are the odds during a full moon Sora turns into some 'werewolf' freak or something.  
_  
"Not werewolf my dear..." I looked up at Sora and noticed that his eyes weren't very 'normal' looking. They were a straight kind of sea-green...kinda like mine. I then looked to Sora's shoulders, which each had a 'fin' kind of think sticking out on the sides. I gasped and tried to get up, but Sora pushed my back down. It wasn't until then that I noticed Sora's hands where scaly and blueish and that his fingers where all webbed together topped with long sharp claw-like nails. I glanced back up to Sora's face, which now had two long elf'ish blue ears growing out and two semi-long fangs growing from his teeth. I must have had a look of true terror on my face from the look of sadness Sora gave me.  
  
"Fear me not my love. A devil I am for not forewarning you. Forgive and forget?"  
  
"Forgive and for—are you kidding me!?!? Have you truly lost your mind!?" He clasped his hands together in front of his face and gave me a pleading look.  
  
"Riku, I'm sorry! From all of the excitement ensued, all of the memories of this dreaded night must have forlorned me. Hide it on purpose I truly did not!" I tried my best to stay mad, but I couldn't. _DAMN that adorable way he talks. DAMN IT TO HELL.  
_  
"So then what Sora? What if we did start to have sex tonight? Would you have turned into the monster from the blue lagoon in the middle of it?!?" his bottom lip quivered and looked away.  
  
"I do believe so...and sorry for it truly am! I beg of you for forgivingness my love.." a few tears silently slid from his eyes. I reached up and wiped them away with the tip of my thumb.  
  
"Sora? Aww, come on. I didn't mean to hurt you, but its just..."  
  
"One could never love another whom looks as monstrous as I. yes, I understand. Your not the first to reject me on this matter and certainly aren't to be the last..."  
  
"Oh stop that! Your not monstrous, your just...odd...and there's nothing wrong with that at all! How you look would never change how I really see you, you dumbass" he looked at me a little surprised, but then threw himself completely on me and into my arms. As I smiled holding him close, I noticed the clock. It was **STILL** at 10:30.  
  
"Ok, nuh uh, no way. What did you do this time?"  
  
He snuggled a little closer to me and mumbled out "mmph, I rewound time and stopped it to my liking"  
  
"You did WHAT!?!" he sighed and pushed himself back up to sitting position on my stomach.  
  
"Not long after you drifted into your slumber I awoke in discovery of my...err...changing's. Deciding it best to tell you I stopped time, although I had a bit of a mishap and ended up turning it back a bit as well."  
  
"Well why the hell did you stop it in the first place?"  
  
"I knew explaining would need the most of time, and time is ever so precious to you, with work and all"  
  
"And this couldn't have waited until morning?"  
  
"Nay, that's not so. I would have been normal by morning and wanted the truth to shine tonight"  
  
"Well now that the truth has 'shown' can we go back to sleep?" he looked downward and fidgeted a bit.  
  
"Of course. As you wish..."  
  
"Well wait! If there was something else you wanted then tell me"  
  
He shifted his gaze back to me and smiled warmly. "well...figure I did, that we could make...the best of advantages with our newly equipped extra time..." I rolled my eyes. I knew where he was going with this...  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"No Riku, please! Spare me reasons of holding my hell bound virginity! I wish of you to take me, and to take me now you should! I have been nothing but loyal to thee and deserve only the best of rewards!"  
  
"Well...I mean...do you really wanna?"  
  
He smiled and nodded "YES! I would think it such an honor to be pleasured by you, my love" _ok, now there is NO way I can turn him down after him calling it an HONOR._  
  
I pulled him down onto me gave him a light kiss. "If its what you want, then its what you'll get, my sexy little water sprite" he moaned at his new nickname and reached under to touch me. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it away again.  
  
"Hey, whoa! Can we do something about the claws first? I don't want anything to go missing." He chuckled and retraced them until they were a normal safe size. He then crawled under the blanket and literally ripped my pants off with his bare fangs. After a bit of fumbling around, he positioned himself in between my legs and began to feel around. Gently, he grabbed my now hardened member and slowly began to stoke it as he licked the pulsing pouch underneath it. I gripped the sheets tightly as I tossed and turned my head, trying my best to contain myself and whimpered as Sora pulled away.  
  
"Riku, your holding back...let everything flow.." before I could manage a response, he placed the member into his mouth and took it in whole. I gripped the sheets even tighter, shut my eyes and let out a deep moan. Using this as an encouragement, he began to bob his head up and down as he sucked my most sensitive of spots.  
  
"NNGH!....mmmmph...S-Sora!...ohohOH! shit Sora....damn mmmmoh!" it took me all that I had not to thrust up into Sora's mouth. I knew that if I did that it could not only hurt Sora, but it could cause Sora to bite me...and with those new fangs of his, it wouldn't be too pretty. Completely lost in a world of bliss, I raked my fingers through Sora's hair moaning out his name over and over as he continued to 'love' my lower half. Just when I thought I could take no more, Sora pulled away. It wasn't until then that I noticed that Sora was panting, and that his eyes were completely clouded over with lust. I looked downward and stared in a trace as Sora's hand moved back and forth from the way he was fingering himself. (A/N: why the hell do I keep blushing!?!? Ack!! I hate writing this part!!)  
  
"mmmm...Riku, baby...please?...mmph...inside?"  
  
I gulped and slowly nodded my head. With that, he positioned himself so that he was on top me. He spread his legs a bit more and watched carefully downward as he slowly pressed me into himself. He hissed as he applied more of me into him by beginning to sit all the way down on me. I would have helped him make it a little more comfortable for him, but I was too busy at the moment trying my best not to pound into him right then and there.  
  
"owwieowwieowwieowwieOH!" he tossed his head back and let out a loud moan. "ooooooo....yea Riku...mmmmph, oh!"  
  
slowly, yet steadily, he started to bounce himself up and down on me, driving both him and me insane with pleasure. He started bouncing harder and faster and touching himself all over. All his emotions were overwhelming him, and he was loving it.  
  
"ooooooo! Yesyesyesyesyesyes!! OH! Fuck Riku, FUCK! Oh yea, oh yea...YEA, OH FUCK! Fuckfuckfuck! Like that Riku, yea....like that, please? Oh Riku, please? Yeaaaaa....aahhh mmmm! Ohohohohohohoh! Fuck, baby don't stop! Dontdontdont! Please? Ahh!!"  
  
with all of Sora's bouncing, begging, and pleading I was totally lost in another world. A world of complete and pure lust, which at the moment, was demanding control. I stopped Sora and leaned him down to meet me in a kiss. As his tongue flicked around and played with mine, I quickly changed our position so that I was on top. I straddled his hips and was about to re- enter him when he stopped me.  
  
"N-no...f-from behind...please?" I nodded and allowed him to turn himself over so that his back and behind were facing me. I moved him up so that he was on all fours and right in front of me. I started out slow, pressing in as gently as I could as not to hurt him, but eventually began to pick up the pace. Soon enough, I was going at it so fast that the dancing movements of Sora's bottom were a practically a blur.  
  
"MMMMMHP!! AHHH! OhrikuOH! Yea! Mmmm...hah! Yea! Fuc-OH! Yeayeayeayea ahhhhhhh-WHOA! Oh wow...wowwowwowwow!! ohohOH! Fuck my ass Riku, Yeaaaaa!! FUCK IT! harderrikuHARDER! MMMMMHP! Fuckitfuckitfuckitfuckitfuckit!!! OOOHH!"  
  
It didn't take me very long to figure out that Sora liked to babble during sex, as well as watch. Every minute or so he would twist himself around, or look from underneath himself in attempt to get a good view of what was going on.  
  
"Oh Riku....ooohhh...C-cum baby...cum for me? OH!"  
  
Almost as if that was some kind of Que, I felt myself tense up as end of our love making came near. I began to pound madly into Sora until I finally reached my orgasm. With one last forceful thrust, I tossed my head back and let out a loud moan as I spewed my 'love' into Sora. Sora had an equally intense orgasm himself, causing him to collapse onto the bed in a heap of exhaustion. I soon followed and before we knew it, we were both asleep.

* * *

"Riku? Riku, time for work"  
  
I kicked around like a four year old to let it be known just how 'unwilling' I was to go back to work. "Nonono, I don't wanna. You cant make me"  
  
I was picked up and thrown to the floor so fast you would have missed it if you blinked. I sat up and glared at Sora. "You know, I'm only this tired because of YOU" he beamed back at me and said "Yea, I know. Now, go get ready!"  
  
"But I don't-whoa!" I yelped out in surprise as Sora used his magically discolored eyes to drag me to the bathroom. Once in, the door slammed shut and locked behind me. "Happy washing's!"  
  
I grumbled to myself as I turned the shower on. _I don't wanna go, damnit. Its soooo boring! Same old cloud...oh wait, he's missing...well same old tidus!...oh wait...Leon kidnapped him...well...now I have almost no one to talk to! SHIT! All the rest of them losers are nothing but perverts! Well maybe I could take Sora with me..._ I quickly jumped in the shower, rinsed and washed the hair, washed my body (of course) and jumped out. I then grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself as I opened the door and then walked back out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Sora, I have a great idea! How abou-err..." I stopped in mid-sentence as I noticed the way Sora was practically limping around.  
  
"Yes? What's the idea?"  
  
"Err...uh...wow. Was I really that ruff on you last night?" he blushed and hobbled over to me.  
  
"Yea, you were. But that's ok, because I liked it ruff..." he leaned up and gave me quick kiss. "So what was this idea?"  
  
I nervously scratched the back of my head. "Well, it was to bring you to work with me, but now I'm not so sure. I mean, with the way your walkin all funny. It'll be obvious to everyone that you just slept with someone last night, and if I bring you with me then they'll think you slept with me"  
  
"But...I **did **sleep with you..."  
  
"Well yea, but I don't want **them** to know that"  
  
He looked away for a second and then back at me with a frown. "But why? Are you not proud to have made love to me? Do I disgrace you in some way? Is...is it me?" UGH I hated when he did this. I could always tell when he was getting all 'depressed' by the way he would switch accents.  
  
"No, no! I'm totally proud and all, but...you're a guy"  
  
"...and?"  
  
"Well, if they see I slept with you then all the guys that are gay there, and trust me there are a lot of them, will think they can sleep with me too"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because people are sluts. They think that just because I'm with you now that your probably just the fuck of the week. Like...they'll think I don't really care about you, but I do. Its really complicated, so lets just forget about it."  
  
"So then your not taking me?" he frowned even more and hung his head.  
  
"Umm...well...I...ok. Yea, I'm taking you with me"  
  
He jumped up and down excitedly and clapped. "Oh hooray! Thank you!! I love you Riku!!" he gave me a big hug and dashed over to the closet to pick out his outfit for the day. I inwardly sighed. _Oh boy...what have I gotten myself into this time?  
_

* * *

Sora: so hows your finger?  
  
:: actually its really ugly now. It looks like I have a HARRY POTTER SCAR on my finer nail. And I'm being serious too. Its kinda like a zigzag pattern and its redish brown and wont go away until my nail grows it out.  
  
Sora: wow, awesome. So how did summer skool go?  
  
::LIKE HELL. No, actually it was pretty cool. There was this one guy...::drool::  
  
Sora: here we go....  
  
::he had absolutely WONDERFUL sexy 'Leon' hair. I love that. Sk8er hair is cute. And my crush from last year at summer skool was there too. We avoided eye contact. Heh.  
  
Sora: you mean you've been there twice?  
  
::yup! And I'm going back next year too so my friend wont be lonely. Guess I really am like Harry potter. First the scar, now the skool. Yup. Armijo high summer skool **YEAR 3.** cant wait for that sequel. I'll battle teachers like the **evil professor Molumby**, hide out from my crush of two years **he- whose-name-shall-not-be-spoken** and ride around on my **magical $1.50 rip off city buss**. Yup good times...goooood times. Bai bai everyone!!!....I HATE WRITING LEMONS! TOTALLY BLUSH CITY! 


	10. Haze Craze

COWABUNGA, I'M BACK...AGAIN! HOORAY FOR ME!! Ok , enough of my SHANANIGANS! Lez get straight down to business. I finished another chapter (wheeee!!!) in about...what? 1 week and a half? Pretty good for me I'd say. Well anyway, a lot of question are soon to be answered so KEEP YOUR PANTS ON....especially the girl that got hott from the last chapter. LOL!!!!! I'm kidding of course!!! She can take her pants off is she wants. I do all the time. In fact, some times I run around in my underoos for no reason. Call it a fetish. Tee hee. Ok, bai bai!  
  
****

**Haze craze**  
  
"A-AH!...whoa...mmm...ah!"  
  
He bounced a few more times on me before he let out one last moan and collapsed onto me in a heap. I didn't know why, but for some reason the fact that he had 'enjoyed' himself annoyed me. It was probably because all the times I had actually tried to please him just to be nice, he would still feel nothing but pain. I scowled and pushed him off me.  
  
"What the fuck was that about?"  
  
He scooted away from me and started to shake slightly. "I-I'm sorry...I...pretended it wasn't you..."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well then who was I? Riku? Cloud?"  
  
He shifted around uncomfortably and blushed. "U-umm...no...actually, Johnny depp...I...d-don't know why...I'm sorry, it wont happen again, I-"  
  
"**Enough **Tidus. My god, do you always get so nervous?"  
  
"Only when I'm s-scared"  
  
I rolled my eyes and sat up to glare at the boy, who in turn nearly jumped out of his skin. "Will you calm down already!?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll try"  
  
I watched in silence as he got up off the bed as far as his leash would allow and pulled his boxers back on. He then seated himself back onto the bed awaiting further instruction. I couldn't help but to smirk. _Heh. Seems like all that beating finally knocked some obedience into him...Although, now that I think about it...I probably shouldn't have been so ruff with the kid. Well then again, he did have to learn who the boss was, so I guess no harm done then._ I got up and walked over to my small closet. After changing into one of my usual 'kick-ass' outfits I walked back over to tidus and un-did his leashing's from the bed. I then walked him over to the desk on the far left side of my king-sized bed and grabbed his other 'accessories'. Familiar with the routine, he sunk to his knees and bowed his head so I could put his bulky medal collar around his neck. He then sat up and raised his right wrist so I could put his tracking device around it. He sighed as he watched me secure the blinking object tightly around him to make sure it couldn't be easy removed. Once finished he got up off the floor, went back over to the bed, and stuck his left foot out so I could apply his shackle. Just as I finished with that, I heard a small whimper. I didn't dare look up. I knew what was coming.  
  
'Tidus....your not...**crying **are you?"  
  
"N-no...of course not..."  
  
Deciding to take the chance, I went ahead and looked up at him only to find what I had dreaded so much. Puppy eyes. Sad, reddened, huge puppy eyes. _AARRGHHH. DAMN HIM.  
_  
"**MUST** you make that face?!?"  
  
My yelling only seemed to make it worse, because he started bawling like 3 year old.  
  
"I-I-I'm s-sorry L-Leon..."  
  
I sighed and sat down beside him trying my best to seem concerned. "Tidus? Oh come on, stop that. What the hell are you so afraid of?"  
  
He glared up at me with a stare so angry I jumped back in shock. "What do I have to be afraid of? YOU! YOUR what I'm afraid of! I want to go home, I've told you so many times, and...AND YOU WONT LISTEN! why wont you let me go? Why? WHY?!!?"  
  
Feeling the need to regain control, I stood up and glared back at him. "because I'm Leon, and I get what I want, when I want, how I want. Now if I want to keep you I will, and if I decided to kill you, I **WILL**. You seem to be forgetting whose life is in danger here.."  
  
"AND **THAT'S** WHAT I'M ALWAYS SO SCARED ABOUT"  
  
"WHAT, YOU BEING STUPID?"  
  
"NO, YOU THREATING ME"  
  
I opened my mouth to respond, but instead clamped it back shut. After giving it some thought I nodded and smiled. "Oh hey, your right. That is why your always tweaked out isn't it? Well maybe if stay on my good side, I wont be tempted to strangle you all the time"  
  
He looked like he wanted to say something back, but he held it in. Instead, he wiped away what was left of his tears and stood with his head held low in defeat. "What are my orders for today?"  
  
Ah yes, the orders. There were plenty of them, although the small boy could only handle doing a few. "hmm...well, wiggins might need help starting breakfast this morning, so I want to go assist him with that. As soon as your finished through that, I want you to scrub down as much of the front deck as you can. Take breaks only when necessary, understood?"  
  
He nodded and began sulking towards the cabin door. Just as he reached the knob one more thought came to mind. "Oh, and Tidus?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"I want you to stay as far away from the rest of the crew as possible. Remember, the only ones to trust on this god-forsaken ship are me, wiggins and buckthorn got it?"  
  
"Of course sir" with that, he walked out and closed the door behind him. I laid back onto my bed and submersed myself into deep thought about what my plan was going to be for the day. _Ok. From what I've been informed, that dumbass Riku is taking Sora to work with him today. Now knowing Sora, something's going to come up and he's going to wander away like the moronic fool he is. All I have to do is lure him away some how, knock him out, and bring him back here. The orders...fuck the orders. I've decided I want him for myself now. Just as a trophy or a play toy every once in a while. I deserve him, not Ursilios. Especially after all the hell I've been through trying to get him thanks to that asshole cloud. Cloud. That jackass. I hate him. I love him. I can't win. Not that it matters of course. Yes, not after the way I FINALLY captured the bastard and locked him up in the third chamber. There's no WAY he's getting out of there...alive anyway. Yes, maybe things are starting to get better-_ my thoughts where shattered as buckthorn bursted through the door.  
  
"C'APM LEON, CLOUD HAS ESCAPED!"  
  
"....holey fuck"

* * *

_I truly have to thank tidus when go back for him. Without his help, I would have probably never gotten out. Also thanks to him, I know that asshole Leon plans to kidnap Sora today from Riku's job. What an asshole. How like him to leave me in some old smelly chamber of some old smelly ship. I don't know why he chooses to go about in that thing. Heh...I remember when I used to think that ship was the coolest thing on earth. I remember how I used to help him keep it in tip-top shape and how we used to sail all over the Bermuda triangle too. Of course now that I'm gone it looks like shit. Figures. He could never really do anything on his own. That jackass. I hate him. I love him. I can't win. Not that matters of course. Yes, he's been ordered to 'whack' Sora, but I doubt he'll do it. After all the trouble he's been through with me? Hell no. knowing him, he's gonna wanna keep Sora to himself as...I don't know...a trophy or a play toy or something. You never know with that psycho. I know if Leon gets him on that ship, no one will hear from them for a good while. No one will find them either...hell, I don't even know how to get there and I've been there a million times!...the only times I've been able to get into the Bermuda triangle is when I was with Leon. I only remember it quite literally being right in the middle of nowhere in the ocean somewhere...like...like a rip in time or something. I miss it. I miss the odd way the sky was always purple and pink...and how everything was so weird there...oh well. Fuck Leon._ As I fly away I take one last look back at the old ominous ship that looks so small from where I am. Just before I begin to turn my focus back to getting out, something catches my eye. Some weird...flying dot coming at me. My eyes widen as I realize what it is. _Its Leon...holey fuck_.

* * *

"Well hello there! What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Sor-err...Travis!"  
  
I inwardly let out a sigh of relief. Me and Sora had decided it best not to reveal what his real name was...just as an extra precaution. I watched carefully as Sora shook the hand of one of the bikini models. I didn't really know her name, but I did know she had a crush me. I had never liked her back because was just too...freaky...and not the 'good' kind of freaky either. More like the 'anorexic extra perky Barbie doll' freaky. Yuck. She finally walked away (after giving me one last longing gaze) and left me and Sora alone in the kitchen.  
  
"So where do we go from here?"  
  
"Well, usually I would be called in for maybe a shoot or my advice on something, but today's different. The talent director couldn't make it in today, so since no one has **_still_** heard from cloud that left me in charge."  
  
"In charge of what?"  
  
"DUH Sora, of looking at peoples profiles and crap to see if they're model material."  
  
"Oh. Ok! Do I get to help??"  
  
"Well sure, if you want"  
  
"Hooray!" he leaned up to give me kiss, but then quickly pulled back when he remembered the rules. No kissing, no touching, and no giving me 'that look'. I rolled my eyes and lead him out of the room. I watched him as he walked for a second and smiled to myself. _Well at least he's not limping as much anymore_. No sooner had we left the kitchen area did we hear a bunch of the female models gossiping about how 'adorable' Sora was.  
  
"...I'm telling you Monica, he had the most **precious** eyes I have ever seen!"  
  
"...He was soooo darling! I just wanna take him home and cuddle him up!"  
  
Sora blushing got worse as we passed the **male** models.  
  
"Hey Paul, did you see that 'Travis' kid? One fine piece of ass"  
  
"...and I was like two inches from getting a boner, I swear..."  
  
"...bet he'd be a great fuck..."  
  
_hmm. Now I understand what woman mean when they say men are pigs._ Sora giggled at my thought and started walking closer to me. It wasn't long until we reached our destination. After stepping in, I closed and locked the door behind us. The room wasn't anything too fancy. Just a regular office room with a large wooden desk in the middle, except this one had a large window in the back. It held a wonderful display of the small town, which was why it was one of my most favorite rooms. I pulled up a chair for Sora next to mine, so we could work together a lot easier. Once we had both settled down and gotten out the profiles we got right to work.  
  
"...so what do you think of her?"  
  
"I think she looks like she has an eel stuck up her butt"  
  
"...what about him?"  
  
"WOW he's sexy!!...err...uh...but not NEARLY as sexy as you of course."  
  
"hmm...nice save..."  
  
Before we knew it, we were already finished and had about 2 hours to kill.  
  
"...mmm...So Riku...what should we do?"  
  
_Uh oh...he's giving me 'that tone'_ I turned to Sora and realized he was giving me 'that look' as well. Two seconds later he was all over me, kissing and biting at whatever he could.  
  
"Uh...mmm...S-Sora?...s-stop...Sora...your breaking the rules damnit!"  
  
I grabbed him by the shoulders and held him away from me. "No. no no no. we can't. EXPECALLY here! It'll be **my ass** if someone walks in on us!"  
  
"But how can they walk in if the doors locked?"  
  
"...that doesn't matter! They can still hear us!"  
  
"But what if I sound proof the room?"  
  
"...Sora, no. we're not doing this. No way, no how. Nuh uh."

* * *

"...and so I was like...hey, is that cloud!?!"  
  
_HOLEY SHIT._ Great, I've been seen...just what I needed. I took a sharp turn to the left and practically DOVE into the kitchen area. _Ok, I should be safe in here for a while since lunch isn't until about an hour away...  
_  
"Cloud?!?"  
  
"SHIT!...I mean...hi Catty!"  
  
She quite literally threw herself onto me, messing up the outfit I had to go home to change into to make seem as if nothing really happened. "Oh cloud, we've all been so worried!! Where have you been!?!? Did you go out to find Tidus?!?"  
  
"Uhh...yea...that's what I did...and I couldn't find him. I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, I'd like to have a moment alone so I can...gather my thoughts"  
  
"Its ok cloud. We all miss him too"  
  
"Yea...well...see you later"  
  
I sadly walked out the door with my shoulders hunched and my head hung low. As soon I was out of her site I sprinted to the talent directors office where I was told Riku and his cousin 'Travis' were. I grabbed the door knob and turned it only to find it locked. _LOCKED?!?!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING IN THERE!?!?_

* * *

"RIKU, AH! H-HARDER!"  
  
I let out a loud deep moan, spread his legs farther apart and did as told. I wasn't quite sure how we had ended up like this, but I do remember knocking everything off the desk, laying Sora down on it, and stripping him of his clothes.  
  
"OH! S-so good....mmph...DEEPER!"  
  
I reached up with both hands, got a grip on the top of the desk, and started thrusting into him as hard and fast as I could. I moaned again as I felt the painfully erotic sensation of Sora scratching his nails down my back.  
  
"Riku...oh...OH FUCK!"

* * *

"OH FUCK!"  
  
I stopped in my tracks as I stared at light blue Porsche convertible in the driveway. I knew damn well cloud was the only man who could afford the damned thing in the whole damned town. _HOW the fuck did cloud beat me here!?!? I could have SWORN I saw him go down after I threw that fucking huge ass rock at him! Shit. SHIT!_ I stormed through the doors, marched into the elevator, snarled at everyone inside it and stopped at the 6 floor. _I know Sora's here...I can smell that little brat... _I shoved past everyone and continued my storming until I saw the roll sheet hanging on one of the walls.  
  
**Cherry-shoot-C03 **

**Monica-interview-Q25 **

**Riku-talent director-L344**  
  
That was all I needed. I made a b line straight to the room completely ignoring all the voices around me.  
  
"...OH MY GOSH! Did you guys see that!?!? That was Leon!!"  
  
"...Monica, LOOK! It's LEON!!!"  
  
"...I heard he broke clouds heart..."  
  
"...I heard he's a great fuck..."  
  
"...I heard he's a trans-gender!"  
  
I had to stop at that one. I spun around and gave the man, who I recognized as peter, an angry scowl.  
  
"A **TRANS-WHAT!?!?** Just **SHUT THE FUCK UP** before you get yourself hurt you dirty **BASTARD**"  
  
I turned my attention back to the room and noticed a bush of spiked blonde hair.

* * *

"...dirty **BASTARD**"  
  
_OH SHIT, IT'S LEON!_ I quickly threw myself into a panic. _What do I do!!? I can't leave Sora and Riku here, but if he finds me..._I stopped my thought as I heard the familiar stomping of Leon's boots as he practically BOMBARDED his way through the office. _AACKKK!!! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!! Ok, not really. I know he could never REALLY kill me...but he still could beat me up pretty badly._ Thinking fast, I jumped out in front of Leon and shouted the only thing I knew would get his mind off taking Sora.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

"I LOVE YOU!!!"  
  
Those were the last words I managed to scream out before I felt Riku climax inside me. Completely exhausted, I let my arms fall from around his back to the edges of the desk. Riku, who was still panting, let his head rest against my chest.  
  
"Wow...Sora...that was...great"  
  
I smiled a proud smile and was about to respond when I heard a loud thump out side the door. Riku looked up at me, and then looked toward the door.  
  
"What do you think that was?"  
  
I shrugged and gave him a small kiss. "Nothing important probably"  
  
"Yea, I'll bet your-Sora! Your ears!"  
  
I reached up to touch my ears, but instead felt something weird and scaley. I instantly began to panic.  
  
"AH! What do they look like?!?!"  
  
"like when you changed last night! I thought you said that only lasted for the night!!"  
  
"I DID! IT DID! ACK!"  
  
We both scrabbled off the desk and got dressed as fast as we could. We then went running around the room looking for something to cover my ears with.  
  
"If we can just find a hat or something, we can hide your ears and sneak you out with out anyone noticing"  
  
"good idea!...but wait, what's a hat?"  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?"  
  
He rummaged through a few bags in the corner before finally finding what I guessed was a 'hat'. He put the odd thing on my head and tucked my ears into it. He then grabbed my hand and lead me to the door.  
  
"ok, now we cant stop to make small talk with anyone, got that?"  
  
I nodded "of course"  
  
"ok then...1...2...3!"  
  
He flung the door open and we gasped in unison as witnessed Leon and cloud kissing right in front of us. They didn't even notice we where there until Riku blurted out;  
  
**"WHAT THE FUCK!?!"**

* * *

Tidus: hey, I'm back!!!  
  
::yea whatever. Enough about you, lets talk about me. For one, I KNOW some ppl will be confused about a lot of tings, so lemmie jus say some tings now. YES Leon is the captin of a ship. Just because he seems like 'captin' material. Tidus will stay enslaved on this ship for a GOOD while.  
  
Tidus: damn..  
  
::BUTT OUT BUGGA BOO. Anyway, so practically everyone involved is from somewhere or lives somewhere different. Ones who haven't been used yet do intend on being used so keep ur eye out kkkkkkkk???? K. I'm really tired now. I go bed bed. Goodnight tidus  
  
Tidus: goodnight.  
  
::goodnight my audience. And most of all...good night Jeremy sumpter who I have tied up in my closet along side Daniel radcliffe. Night night!.....MWUH HAHAHA


	11. Flawless Mist

blah blah blah.. I talk below.

disclaimer: wow. I haven't done one of these in ages. Oh well. Yea. They ain't mine.

**Flawless Mist**

* * *

"**WHAT THE FUCK!?!"**

I quickly pulled away from cloud and turned to find Riku and Sora staring at us like we were crazy...which I guess I could understand why. Remembering what I was here for in the first place, I pushed cloud aside and grabbed Sora by his shirt, dragging him back towards the elevator. Of course I didn't get far.

"Let him go!"

I whipped around in time to get punched in the face by Riku. I lost my balance and soon found myself on top of a screaming/struggling Sora. I sat up and rubbed my bruised cheek.

"Ow. That hurt"

I glared up at Riku and swiftly punched him in the crotch. He squeaked and crumpled to the floor holding his valuables. Smirking, I got back up to my feet and turned around to realize I had lost Sora. _God damn it._ I stepped over Riku and stomped over to the office Sora was in before I was...err...distracted. Without a second thought I placed both hands firmly onto the door and focused my energy on it until it finally exploded into a million pieces. Just as I had expected, Sora and cloud were both in there frantically looking for something to protect themselves with. _Psh. As if they stand a chance against me_. I sighed and placed my hands on my hips.

"Alright, I think I've had quite enough of this now. Come on Sora, time to go"

He ran behind cloud (like the damned coward he is) and shook his head. "NO! YOUR NOT TAKING ME!"

Of course Mr. jackass nodded in agreement. "He's not going anywhere Leon. I wont let you near him."

I rolled my eyes. "Cloud, come on. be serious. You know I could kill him right here if really wanted to."

"NO Leon. Don't make me tell you again..."

judging by the stern look he was giving me, I assumed that if I argued with him anymore he would kick my ass. So instead of just wasting more time on pointless arguing I grabbed the nearest blunt object and chucked it at his head. He yelped and fell to the ground leaving Sora momentarily defenseless...or so I thought. With a smug look on my face I charged toward so only to find myself being flung backward into wall. Stunned, I got up and look around expecting to find someone else trying to be the hero only to find there was no one there.

"Who...who did that?"

Sora gave me the best brave face he could give and replied, "I did"

I chuckled. "You? Well that interesting..."

I lunged at him again only to find myself thrown back at the wall. I rubbed the back of my neck after getting up again and grunted. "You know, it was cute the first time, but now your pushing it..."

I was about to go at him again when I heard Riku coming up behind me. Without even turning around I elbowed him in the face and proceeded to advance toward Sora. This time being careful, I lashed out at Sora before he even had time to figure out what was going on. I pinned him onto the desk behind him and began squeezing at his neck as hard as I could to force him into unconsciousness.

"NO! Leon, please! Sto-ah! Leon! Riku, help! Some-"

Hearing enough of his pointless pleas and gasps for air, I gave him another tight squeeze and grinned to myself when his eyes finally rolled back and his body went limp. Just as I plotting a way out I heard someone stirring on the floor. I looked down and felt a ping of guilt as I watched cloud struggling to get to his feet. It wasn't until then that I noticed the gash on his head created by the snow globe I threw at him. He looked up at me with sorrow clear in his eyes.

"Leon...don't..."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Sorry bud. I got orders"

With that I flung Sora over my shoulder, opened the huge office window on the other side of the desk and spread my wings. I jumped out and flew off as fast as my wings would allow.

* * *

"Sora? Sora, are you ok?"

I groaned and brushed away the hand that was rested on my shoulder. "mmph...no...not now Riku, I'm sleepy"

About two minutes later it dawned on me that it wasn't Riku's voice that I had heard. I screamed, sprang to my feet, and then fell to the hard wooden floor. My eyes grew wide as I slowly got up and began to soak in my surroundings. I looked over to my left and gasped as I saw a bunch of chains hanging freely onto the wall. I then turned to my right and saw a tall rusty old lamp that seemed as if it would go out at any given moment. It wasn't until after looking around the room did I notice someone staring at me. I jumped back in surprise as I made eye contact with a boy who had shoulder lengthed light blondish hair. He flinched, but then just resumed his position in staring at me. It seemed like an hour had gone by before he actually said anything again.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh...yea, I mean...I...where am I?"

"You don't know?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Your...we're on a ship...Leon's ship to be precise."

Suddenly everything came flooding back to me. The office, the quickie, the fight...all of it. "Oh no...no...no no NO! I CANT BE HERE!"

I quickly started to panic and began pulling at my hair. "He's...he's gonna kill me...this is it...I'm going to die"

"No your not"

I glared back over to the boy. "WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE?!?"

He flinched again and started to shake nervously. "please don't yell, you scare me when you yell"

"I'm...sorry"

"Its ok, and I heard him. He doesn't plan on killing you. He wants to keep you."

I let go of my hair and gave him a questioning look. "keep me? For what?"

"I...I don't think you really want to know..." he looked away from me and then sighed. "what's important is that you don't freak out. Don't argue with him...it never works. Don't get him angry either."

I rolled my eyes. "I've seen him mad before and if you ask me, I don't think he's even really all that tough."

I stepped back when I saw the hatred flash across the boys eyes. "Don't be stupid. I'm lucky I've lived even **this** long with the way he gets."

I tilted my head to the side when I noticed some weird looking "throat thing" he had around his neck. "What's that?"

He looked at it and then back at me. "My collar. You have one too"

"What? No I don't, don't be ridicu-" I stopped when felt around my neck and realized he was right. I then looked down and gasped as I noticed I wasn't wearing anything but old baggy cargo shorts and some odd flashing object on my wrist.

"What...are these?"

The boy walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "this..," he said while looking at my wrist, "is some sort of weird tracking device I think. Its to make sure we don't escape without getting caught or something."

I nodded and waited for him to continue on. "and this..." he said while touching my neck thing, "is just a fancy painful collar"

I raised an eyebrow and reached out to touch his. "but...why do we wear them...?"

"so that...so that...uh...I..." his voice began to drift off as my hand went from up his neck to the side of his soft face. I didn't know why, but I had the weirdest feeling about him. I found myself to be somewhat attracted to him and needing to touch more. I let my hand wander freely across to touch his slightly bruised yet still beautiful plump lips. Those lips...how I adored them so..._adored them!?! What the hell am I doing!!! I don't even KNOW this kid!! Ack!! Stop, STOP!!_ I slowly began to lean in close..._NO!!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?!?_ After a second or two, I finally closed the distance between us._ NOOOOOO!!! WHAT ABOUT Riku!?!?_ He groaned into the kiss and placed his arms around my neck. That groan. It sent shivers down my spine._ Why am I doing this...? I...I cant stop..._he opened his mouth and allowed me to explore his wet cavern. It was the most magical feeling I've ever had...in fact, I swore I was floating. I moaned as our tongues flickered and danced around in each others mouths, making sure not to miss a spot. Before either of us could comprehend what was going on, we were both on the bed and kissing and touching what ever we could._ NO. enough is enough. We HAVE to stop. NOW!_ I tried to get up, but the boy was holding me down. I couldn't stop. It all felt so good...so right...so perfect. I thought I was going to have an orgasm before I even got naked.

"mmmm...Sora...yes..."

Yes. He's saying yes to me. Why did that feel so good? I didn't care. I went down and undid his shorts. After pulling the down, I couldn't stop staring. He was so beautiful. Absolutely flawless. Never had I seen such a creature of such beauty...I could never of even imagined one...and yet, here I have one underneath me. He was so perfect. Perfect like...like a...a...then it hit me._ A NYMPH!!! _Sure enough, I looked up and saw that his ears had grown out exactly as mine had. The only difference was that mine (which also happened to be sticking up) were blue and his were green...which made sense since green is the color of nymphs as blue is to mermaids.

Yes, now it all made sense. I should have known. To a Mermaid, the nymph is the most beautiful creature in the planet. We would do anything to even catch a glimpse of one...and here I was about to lay one, even if it was a male. Males are actually extremely rare since nymphs tend to only be females. But whatever. A nymph is a nymph. I crawled back up to his face and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

he looked confused and then sighed. "You mean about the ear thing? I'm sorry. They're so ugly..."

"No! don't be crazy, they're wonderful. I mean why didn't you tell me what you were?"

"Because I didn't know what I was and I still don't"

He didn't know? How could this be? Surely his parents told him...? Well then again. they probably didn't. I've come to learn that no matter who you are, odds are your parents are lying to you about something. I wouldn't be surprised if I was half bird or something knowing the father I grew up with.

"Well first, what's your name?"

"Tidus"

"Okay, well tidus, you're a nymph."

He frowned and raised an eyebrow. "A nymph? You mean like a sugar plum fairy or something?"

"No...but you can talk to fairies...and sprites too."

"Well I've never seen a fairy, but the whole time I've been on the ship I've been talking to these little pretty green ladies...are those sprites?"

"Yea! Those are forest sprites. Those are the ones you can talk to while I can only talk to water sprites."

"Oh...well..." he sat up and pulled his shorts back up while blushing. "Uh...heh...well...do all nymphs have pointy ears?"

"Well...no. in your case, you have odd pointy ears because you never use any of the abilities that you have...so then you get magic built up and then your ears pop out. Some times its on a given date, or some times its just when your excited. I'm the same way."

Tidus sighed happily. "Wow...I never thought I would ever have anyone to talk about this too...so then...how come every time I to the beach and go surfing, I feel things touching me in the water?"

"Hmm...well...nymphs are the most attractive thing to mermaids...so I'm pretty sure that's where the touches were coming from. Some of them must have picked up on your scent."

His spectacular blue eyes began to sparkle. "WOW! You mean all this time I've been swimming its actually been MER-PEOPLE that were molesting me!?! AWESOME!!"

We both laughed for a second before tidus had to ask about something else.

"so then...is that why I like the outdoors so much...and get so bored in school?"

"I think on matter where are, you'll always be bored in school, but yea."

"whoa...so then...that's why you...and me..."

I watched as he started to blush again and smiled. "Yea. About that. I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself...it was soooo weird. I've never been near a nymph before..."

"Why do you guys like my kind so much?"

"Well...its because were direct opposites kinda. Like...you guys are in the forest, and we're in the ocean. Its really hard to explain."

"That's ok then. So...are you...?"

I smiled. "Yes. I'm so attracted to you, its driving me crazy. In fact, if I hadn't fought so hard with myself to stop and figured out what you were, we wouldn't be talking right now, we would be moaning."

Tidus chuckled and then made a thinking face. "so then...since your water and I'm plants...if we **did** go all the way...would it be considered as you watering my plants?"

We both sat silently and thought. "Yea...I guess maybe it would. Yup. That sounds about right."

Tidus then blushed a little more and scooted closer to me. "Well then...maybe some other time, like when we get to know each other a lot better...maybe...maybe you could water my plants?"

I must have turned beet red, because tidus started to laugh. "I mean because I want to see what would happen. Like, maybe we would both get something out of it."

I swallowed and grinned. "Uh...heh...yea. Ok...so now...how are we gonna get out of here?"

"I've been thinking about escaping since the first night I was captured and so far I've only been able to get others free. I don't know, but I know with your help I can think of something."

"Yea. Ok."

"Hey Sora? One last question. How come when I was first taken I could only reach you? Like, in your head and stuff?"

"I think because mermaids and nymphs have special bonds. I'm not sure."

"Okay th-" before he could finish, Leon burst through the door and looked at the both of us on the bed.

"Well what do we have here? Tidus, I thought I told you to only set him straight on the rules"

Tidus shifted nervously and started to shake again. "I...I did, honest..."

"Yea, but did I tell you get in a bed with him? Huh?"

he looked down and then back up. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh no tidus. Don't be sorry. Be ANYTHING but sorry. Because your going to be Sora's little demonstration to what happens to you when YOU.DONT.LISTEN"

Leon started marching angrily over to tidus, who in turn started backing away. "No...Leon, I'm sorry. It wont happen again, I mean it! I mean it!! I'm sorry!"

He didn't listen. He reached over and yanked tidus off the bed with such force he nearly knocked tidus into the wall. Another man came in and looked at me before turning his attention to Leon.

"aye Leon. Littl' brat bein a devil again?"

"Yea. Take him to my room and chain to my bed...eh...if you want to mess around with him you can go ahead."

The man smiled mischievously at tidus and replied "Aye sir!" he dragged tidus away and closed the door behind him leaving alone with Leon.

* * *

I land to the ground and quickly retract my wings so I don't cause a scene. Hearing about the mess going on around here is really just driving me over board. That damn Leon. I never could talk some sense into that boy. That's just like him to be jealous of Riku and take the one thing he loves most. I start walking in the direction I saw him going. Sure enough he's standing at the beach looking out into the ocean. I sigh. Poor Riku. I wish I could help but...not yet...not as me anyway. I take a deep breath and stand beside him.

"nice night out huh?"

His eyes are so distant. I can tell he's searching the seas, the sky's just wondering where Sora is.

"Y-yea... I guess."

I sigh again. "don't worry. You'll find him."

It takes a while, but finally what I've said sinks in. he turns to me confused. "what?"

"You'll find him...and soon I'm sure."

He's taken aback. He doesn't know what to say. Finally, he decides. "How...do you know? Do you know who?"

I smile. "I know everything about you. I love you. And so does Sora. Don't give up."

He stares at me. This look is priceless. Trying to figure things out he looks back to the sea. His eyes widened and he turns back to me, only to see me gone. Now he wonders. Was he real? Did I imagine it? No. I know he didn't, and he knows too. He's smart. A chip off the old block...not that I'm old, heavens no. as I fly off back towards clouds I chuckle to myself. _Sephiroth, your such a bastard._

* * *

YYYEAAA!!! PAARRRTTYYY!!! BOOGIE OOGIE OOGIE TILL YOU JUST CANT BOOGIE NO MORE!!  
yea, so, as you can tell I'm happy. This whole month has just been a living hell. 3 of my best friends all had their birthdays and I mean like evey weekend it was someones birthday. I hated it. I had to work my ass off to make all that damn money for them to get them what they wanted. But at least my birthdays soon. Yup SEPTEMER 9!!! I'll be 15!!! Ugh. I drive next year. Too scary. Anyway tho, my grandmas been started crap so yea. I've had like no free time to myself. I start school tomorrow, which is today since its 1:41am. Crap. I have to go to sleep...but not before...

MY THANK YOUS!!!!!

**Flow 18:** thanks. No. I'm only doin one right now.

**Angel K.D:** where you been?!? Lol. Yea. I try to make as original as possible cuz like...I kinda get tired of hearing the same story lines over and over. I wanted something different...then I realized no one ever used the whole "Mermaid" thing and I was BINGO!. Lol. It was either that or I was going to do alice and wonderland or agrabah. It would be cute for Sora to the the "street rat" lol.

**Black panther wolf: **wheeeee!!!! Yea. Its pretty odd being black and being into anime like me. Glad there are other out there.

**Cammy world:** lol. I see you like the Barbie slut.lol. don't worry. Shell be back.

**Unknown:** aww shux. You think I'm awesome? I thing your awesome too.

**Blackdiamond princess: **Yea. I plan to work on things like that. Only the best for us perverts.

**Inumoon:** I know, aren't they just the cutest?

**Kieshar:** I KNOW I KNOW lol

**Camigirl:** err...yea. You know, I don't really see what everyones talking about. Is it really funny? Cuz I'm just weird like that. I'll just type something out and not even know it's a joke. Wow. Lol

**Kai-dranzer-..whatever:** YOU PEOPLE WITH YOUR LONG NAMES! Anyway. Yea. I'm hilarious. You should see me in school. I'm a riot. I'm in detention all the time...but nonetheless, a riot.

Wow you guys. I just realized something.** CAMMY WORLD666 IS MY BEST REVIEWER EVER!!!!!!!** Tee hee. Yes cammy, congrads! You have reviewed me about 4 or 5 times and that's just swell. You rock my socks. Wicked awesome. Totally. Richous. **Paapaa laapaa ding dong**!!!!** CAMMY WORLD666 IS OFFICALLY AWSOME. IF YOU BOTHER HER I WILL WHIP YOUR ASS TO HELL AND BACK. THANK YOU. **, K I'm gonna go potty now, bye!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gotta go gotta go gotta go right now, gotta go gotta go gotta go!!!!!!!


	12. Framiliar Waters

My dear friends, I have been to hell and back and it was no fun. I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I have had NO time for writing...well until now that is, so enjoy...and prepare for LONG author babble at end....its very useful info tho!!!!!

**Familiar Waters**

* * *

"Tidus?"

I carefully shut the door behind me as I cautiously made my way over to the body that lay still on the bed. With a shaky hand, I gently tugged away the blanket that was covering up the silent boys face.

"Tidus?"

his bruised eyes began to twitch, faintly at first, as they came back to life for probably the first time in the 3 days that he had been missing. He groaned and shifted himself around until was on his side and completely facing me.

"S-Sora?"

"yes. its me. Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need me to help you up? Do you-"

"Sora, please..."

"err...please what?"

he made a pained expression as he lifted his finger to his mouth. "shhhhh"

his hand fell limply back onto the bed and once again he became very still. My eyes widened in fear and before I could stop myself, I grabbed his shoulders and tired to shake him awake. WAY bad idea. His eyes shot open and he kicked me hard in the face by trying to scramble to the other side of the bed. I quickly clasped my hands over my mouth to prevent the loud scream I had inside from coming out. I knew if someone heard me in Leon's room without him there I would be in store for the ass beating of a lifetime. I got back up to my feet and then crawled onto the bed beside a terrified Tidus.

"Sora...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you, I'm sorry please hit me back I deserve it"

I shook my head. "No Tidus. I was the one in the wrong. I shouldn't have touched you...are you ok?"

He shook his head as tears began forming at his eyes. "No...no Sora, not until you hit me. I deserve it. I deserve to be punished for my actions"

"err..." I bit at my lip as I tried to think things through. _Well, ok then. Its pretty obvious Leon or someone must have been very harsh with him. Maybe I should just hit him? _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _Ok...here I go..._ I shut my eyes tighter and quickly swatted lightly at his hand. I peeked my eyes open and smiled.

"there! happy?"

he frowned and shook his head again. "No. that wasn't hard enough. Leon said-"

"forget what Leon said! Pretty soon, you'll never have to listen to another thing that mad man says again, and do you know why?"

He remained silent, but I went on anyway. "because I'm going to get us out of here, that's why! With my powers and your powers combined, I just **know** we can escape! You see, while you were being held up here, I was stuck in that stuffy old room I woke up in and I had plenty of time to think. Well actually, at first I didn't because Leon and those other bunch of crazy's were keeping a close eye on me, but then after a while I had some free time to myself. Ok, so, I was looking around the ship the other night when I came across a library right? Well I figure that Leon will probably have a book somewhere in there that can help us. Like, it could say what happens when mermaids/mermen and nymphs work together, or fight together or...something. Eh? What do you think?"

His eyes lowered and he continued to frown. "Sora, I appreciate you trying to get us out and everything, but I don't think that it will really work. I mean, even if we do manage to escape, what then? I cant fly and neither can you. You can breath underwater, but what about me? I'll drown Sora. And...I'm pretty sure if you go in the water someone from Ursilios will find you and kill you. We're a lot safer here."

Now it was my turn to frown. "Oh. I never really thought about all that. Well...but what if I **can **fly? Ok, no, that's absurd. Better yet...what if **you** can fly?"

"Sora don't be-"

"I'm not! I mean...nymphs are closely related to sprites, or at least I think, so then you must be able to. And anyway whenever your something mystical you **always** have some awesome way of getting around."

"Sora, please just stop! Nothings going to work! From what you said, nymphs are just a bunch of sex gods and that's about it. We look pretty, end of story"

"but I'm not sure and neither are you! If I can just make it to that library-"

"NO Sora, don't you dare go wandering around this ship. Its way to dangerous...what if some of the crew members finds you? You think they're just gonna let you go? Hell no! they're going grab you, drag you somewhere, beat you and rape you...and I'm not even going get **started** on what Leon would do to you..."

"but Tidus-"

"NO"

"Stop being so...like that! Its not even you talking, its just some scared little twerp whose been hypnotized by Leon. If YOU want to stay here and knocked up some more then go ahead, but I'm going find a way out even if it...well...maybe hurts me, but not kills me...so THERE"

I got off the bed started back towards the door when I heard a small whimper. I sighed and turned around to see tears streaming down the sides of Tidus's face.

"I'm not...I'm not a twerp. I'm scared, and I don't want the things that happened to me to happen to you...oh forget it...can I go with you? To find the library I mean"

I walked back over to him and gently wiped his tears away. "yes, of course. And Tidus, you don't have to worry about me. I'm pretty sure I know how to take care of myself."

He nodded and pulled the blanket off his lower half, but quickly yanked it back on. he looked over one side of the bed, and then the other looking rather confused.

"what?"

"I cant find my clothes...I think Leon took them down to the wash..."

"well...do you **have** to wear them?"

"Of course I have to wear them! Are you crazy?!"

"No, I was just asking. Jeez, what is **with** you humans and your clothes?"

Tidus rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sora, I need my clothes or I cant go"

"wanna wear mine?"

"No! besides, what would you wear?"

"Nothing. In case you didn't know, I grew up going around naked so it doesn't bother me"

"that's different. You weren't really **naked** naked since you don't have anything that really shows...like, your penis didn't hang out."

"My what?"

he looked at me with that annoying 'looking-at-me' look. "you know...the thing that...its between your...you're a boy right?"

"YES. Are talking about my tinkler?"

there was an awkward silence. "uh...nevermind...anyway, maybe we should just wait until tomorrow night to go"

"no, the sooner the better. Plus, we don't know if Leon's going to go somewhere tomorrow night. I'll just go alone"

"but Sora-"

"NO Tidus, don't worry. Nothing will happen to me."

* * *

"Excuse me sir, but your in the way"

"Huh?" I turned around a man with a notebook and some camera's behind me. Ever since the whole 'Mermaid' finding article a lot of journalists and news stations had swarmed the beach. The worst part was from the way things were going, it didn't seem as though they were going to be leaving anytime soon. I said my 'sorry' and moved aside to let the man by. _Jackass. He should just give up. Sora's gone, so end of story...right?_ I sighed and turned to walk back to my car when I bumped into someone causing them to fall down.

"I'm sorry! You ok?"

I offered a hand to young girl, but she pushed it away. After giving it a second thought, she grabbed it again and nearly pulled me onto the ground with her. _What is she...?_ I followed her eyes and realized she was staring at my watch.

"OOOH SHIT SON!!!! BLING BLING!!"

"umm...thank you?"

she released my hand and stood up brushing herself off. "You know, your really lucky I'm in such a good mood now. If you bumped me on a bad day....ooooh....you would get scraped! Please believe it boo"

"oh"

she looked up at me and frowned. "aww...what's wrong daddy?"

"nothing...just a little stressed. Well I'm sorry for knocking you down, I guess I better get go-"

"OOOOHHH!!!!"

"umm...I better-"

"OHH OH OH!!!"

"I-"

"OOOHHH!!!"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!?!"

"SHIT SON, YOUR THAT FELLA!!"

"Excuse me **MISS**, but I'm sure I'm not who you probably think I am since I've never seen you in my life. Now if you don't mind-"

"NO!!!! YOUR THAT FINE LOOKIN CROOKED FELLA!!!"

"**MUST** YOU YELL?!?....crooked? are you calling me crazy?"

"NO! your that guy that's with that other guy that's cute and wanted you to hit that! What was his...? Oh! S to the ORA! I remember! How that sugar daddy doin? You treat him well? You pop him yet? Or did you just bust his mouth, cuz I know how you men are...you you you that's all that matters-"

"I DON'T know you ok?!? And...I don't know HOW you know Sora, but what's going on between us is none of your business!"

she glared at me and cracked her knuckles. "where's Sora? Why he ain't with you huh? You didn't burn him out did you? That Sora was sexy little momma, and if I find out you used him for a piece of ass you gonna be missin teeth nigga. fo real dog, I ain't even playin wit chu dog. Its gonna go down out this piece if-"

"he's GONE ok?!?? I wish I could tell you why and what happened, but I cant, I CANT! I'm going home now"

I started walking, but she grabbed me by the arm and stopped me. "what happened?! He ok? you startin to scare me playa, fo real. He didn't get capped did he?!?"

"what!?!"

"Shot! He didn't get shot did he!?!"

"NO! stop talking so strange!"

"YOU stop being so white!"

"I AM WHITE"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO MAKE IT SO OBVIOUS"

this girl was insane. Completely off her rocker...but what I wanted to know is how she knew Sora. Maybe she knew something that I didn't...maybe she could help. "how did you know Sora?"

"No boo. You yelled at me. At ain't saying shit you now."

"What?!? Come on!! this is life or death here!"

she licked her lips and twirled her braids. "well...in that case. I GUESS I could help you out. Ay, but you gotta AT LEAST ask in my lingo for me to answer."

I could have strangled her if I wasn't so worried about getting jumped if I did. "no, that's ridiculous."

"Ok. peace"

she started to walk away but I stopped her. She smiled at me expectedly as a took a deep breath. "err...how you know my bitch?" _oh for the love of MERLIN! How DEGRATEING!!! If my mother ever heard me...ugh. Rather not think about that right now. Its for Sora. Remember that. Repeat after me. Its for Sora. Its for Sora. Its for Sora._

"you mumbling?"

_OH MY GIDDYGOD I ACTUALLY SAID IT. She could have at least **pretended** not to hear it and allowed me my **dignity**._ "uh...no...sorry"

"anyway, when ya'll were at some store or sometin I saw him and we were talking and he was saying he wanted you in the worst way, you feel me?"

"oh yea. I feel you"

"gold. But yea, that was all we said and shit. Nothing really more"

"oh...well...YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO!?"

"Damn daddy, no need to get all uppity."

_No need? NO NEED?!? I think she IS crazy. I cant believe...total waste of...arrggh. No need. What in the name of puff daddy's pink polka dotted underwear and matching bra set was she talking about? I had EVERY need._

"Whatever. I have to go"

"Well wait! If he's missing or something then call me. I can help you blood, fo real."

She handed me her number and winked. "and maybe if your feeling lonely..."

"NO THANKS. But I may call you about Sora....may, not I will."

"Alright. Later boo"

She walked away leaving me on the beach with a growing headache.

* * *

PISH POSH AND OH MY GOSH I'm sorry it took so long. So many things have happened that I cant even remember most of them. My grandmas being stupid and is getting herself homeless, my dad got into an accident with a 16 wheeler truck and LIVED that bastard. Cant you believe that shit!?!? He wasn't even scratched!! I know I sound rude, but my dad is like, never there for me and he tells me all the time he cant stand me which is ok because I say it right back. He's fat and lazy and never pays any bills. AARRRHHH if he died, since I'm not 18 yet, I would have inherited all his money in the bank which I know is a lot cuz he's saving up for retirement to move back to Haiti that loon. Why the HELL would you go from somewhere as luxurious as California to somewhere as awful as Haiti!?!? Stupid crazy. Also, COO COO KATCHOO AND HALLABALLOO I have 2 teachers that are freakin stil in their 20's!!!!!!! the bad thing is one is hella preppy. Shes 24. shes like:

My teacher: ok class, like, today we're, like, gonna, like, do some work mmmkay? :::twirls hair around finger while chewing gum:::

Boy in class: hey miss R. your hecka sexy!

My teacher: oh boys!! ::blushes like a loon:: stop, like, flirting with me! I cant, like, believe you said that! Like, totally shame on you!!! So moving onto more, like, important things, like, don't you just LLLUUUURRVE my hair today? Its so, like, flippy! And bouncy!

Me:: :::dead:: Xx

::sigh:: oh well....in other news.....JEREMY SUMPTER IS SOOOO SEXY!!!!!! DID ANYONE ELSE DROOL WHILE WATCHING CLUBHOUSE!?!? I sure as hell did. My friend called and we were all screaming and shit being all girly while watching him. He looks soooo adorable in those cute little baseball clothes that cling to his every curve.....YUM YUM!! I LOVE HIS BUTT!!! Its soooo cute!!!!!! Ok, I have to stop now. I'm starting to get all excited again.

HEY EVERYONE, I GOT OVER 50 REVIEWS!!!!!! Yes yes, thank you all. I now have 63 and counting and that's just swell. Once again, thank you all. It makes me all tingly inside.

IF YOU LIKE KINGDOM HEARTS ODDS ARE YOU LIKE THE MAIN SONG: yes, don't we all just LUUURVVE Utada hikaru and her simple and clean? I know I do...in fact, I still cry at the end. Now. Most Utada fans know that Utada has in fact RELEASED HER AMERICAN CD ON OCT. 5. ok guys, I just LOVE Utada and all, but this CD....erlack. its not very good. The songs really have no good rhythm and are confusing. The only one that's really catchy besides devil inside (when remixed) is EASY BREEZY. Most ppl wont like that song though because the lyrics are silly. "your easy breezy and I'm Japanesezy" JAPANESEZY!?!?? WHAT IN WILLY WONKAS WORLD?!?! I'm really disappointed in what I've heard so far. I hope the rest sounds a lot better. I'm going to go buy the cd at wal-mart tomorrow.

FOR THOSE WHO THINK SORA'S CUTE::: that would be all of us right!?!? Anyway, there's a character that looks a lot like him and is just adorable!!!! His name is daisuke niwa, and he along with his dark side 'dark' star in the awesome manga DNANGEL. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND!!!!! Totally funny and cute. A must have.

Hmm...is that all? Ok, I guess it is!!! Night night then!!

Luuurve: **Your pretty hate machine**

**COME TO THE DARKSIDE...WE HAVE COOKIES**


	13. Shady sea

**Guess whos back...lanis back...guess whos back...tell a friend...guess whos back, guess whos back, guess whos back, guess whos back....ok STOP!!............. PAJAMA TIME! Lol I'm so stupid.**

**Shady sea**

* * *

"You put your left fin in, you take your left fin out, you put your left fin in and you shake it all about..."

_golly, I feel like I've been walking for hours now._ I stopped singing and sighed._ Maybe I should just turn back._ I stared at the long hallway ahead of me. _Ok. that's enough for me, I'm too tired._ I turned around to leave, but to my horror I realized that I was completely lost._ Oh great. _I started walking back the way I was pretty sure I came from only to find a wide black door. _Humph. I don't remember seeing that there before...oh well._ I went to turn another way only to smack my face into a huge wall. Scratching my head, I turned to go another way only to run into yet another wall. _what the..._ I looked around me and noticed that everything seemed a lot...darker. So dark in fact, that I couldn't make out where I was going and continued running into walls which seemed to pop up everywhere. Finally I sat down in defeat._ What am I gonna do? I cant even see! _I let out a frustrated grunt and pouted.

"Pouting are we? Well you shouldn't do that lad, it doesn't become of you"

I jerked my head up and met the mischievous gaze of one of the ship workers. He was a large man with a long beard and lots of shaggy clothes on....he almost looked like Santa Claus, but much dirtier. Once I found my voice I quietly asked "who are you?"

He smiled wickedly (bearing his crooked teeth) and replied "why I am but ships noble."

Curious I raised an eyebrow and asked "what's that?"

"Nothing of any importance to you I'm sure. So, if you don't mind me askin', what's it that a young pretty lil thing as yourself is doing up and about at this ghastly hour?"

"Well...I...I had to go to the bathroom but then I got lost. Can you help me get back?"

He grinned and stroked his beard. "oh but of course..."

He helped me up and lead me back to the black door that I had seen before. I didn't know why, but for some reason the door scared me. It was almost as though something was trying to tell me that something bad was beyond that door and that I should try to avoid it...but I shrugged it off figuring it was probably just my imagination. He opened the door and rather roughly pushed me in. now my senses were going crazy. There was defiantly something wrong, but I just didn't know what. I figured it would be best if I got away from the man, for he might be the cause of on coming stress.

"Excuse me sir, but I think I know the way now so I'll be fine on my own" I turned around to leave, but was stopped by a hand grabbing at my arm.

"Now now princess, no need to talk crazy."

"I'm not, I'm...can you let go of my arm please?"

"Sorry, cuz then you'd run away and if you ran away then the rest of the crew would be very unhappy with me now wouldnt they?"

"...rest of the crew...?"

He dragged me though the dark room to another door and opened it without hesitation. My eyes grew wide as I looked at the table of men staring at me hungrily, each one more scary looking then the other. Some with patches, some with fake eyes, all in rags and all ready torture me. I suddenly felt woozy as the reality of the situation slapped me in face. I tried to make a break back to the door, but man grabbed me by the hair and dragged me over to the long dinner table. Within seconds they were all over me, tying my arms together, but leaving my legs knowing it would be hard to get full access with them tied. I opened my mouth to scream, but they shoved a dirty rag in so all that came out was a muffled moan. They threw me onto the ground, ripped of what little clothes I had and turned me around so that my bottom was facing them.

"Ay lads...tis a beauty this one is"

"Who's havin' the first go then?"

"I should, I still havnt even had that twichy one yet"

"Nay, I should, twas my idea!"

I silently prayed the gods above as they continued to bicker over who should violate me first.

"I think I should get 'em first! I'll bet the little whore would enjoy me better anyway..."

"oh come off it! Beside, there be no need for name callin' what's he ever done to you?"

"Nuthin, and that's the problem! I should go first, I'm the biggest. You like the big ones don't ya lovely?"

He kicked me in the side and chuckled when he heard me whimper. "ah yes, I'll bet he does the little-"

"What did I say bout name callin!?"

They all broke out into laughter filling the room with their awful breath. After they had calmed down, the one that had lead me here finally spoke up. "now lads, we got to be careful. If Leon ever finds out bout this..."

"Oh fuck Leon! He always gets the lil doves and what do we get? Nuthin!

While we're scrounging about, working off our asses he's always up there in his room havin the time of his life! I say it's high time we did some sharing, and I don't care if it's gonna get me killed, cuz I know ima die happy if it do!"

They all cheered and began to undress themselves. I watched in horror as they all surrounded me and talked about what they were going to do and how. _Oh gods...oh merlin...somebody please...help me._

* * *

As I tiptoed back to my room I couldn't help but to let my mind wonder._ Cloud looked nice tonight...as usual. If only I wasn't such a self centered backstabbing pain in the ass. Well whatever. I don't need him. Just a waste of time. Yea. Totally. Eww, just I just say totally? Well actually I didn't say it because I'm thinking...I miss cloud. No I don't. I hate him. And Riku too. OOOH how I HATE that Riku. I honestly don't know what the hell Sora sees in him, I mean come on. he's just an ugly little whore. That's right, a whore. I bet he doesn't even miss Sora. He's such a stupid slut with his STUPID ugly hair and his STUPID ugly face and his STUPID small piece of nothing dick...not that I would know if its small . hell no!. NO, GROSS! That's freackin disgusting! There's no WAY I would ever stoop so low as to look at my own relation like that!. I think I need a psychiatrist._ I quietly closed the door behind me and relieved myself of my clothes. It wasn't until after I had snuggled into my bed and pulled up the covers that I noticed something was missing. I rolled over and patted the other side of the bed to have my suspicions confirmed.

"GODDAMNIT TIDUS!!!"

* * *

I walked out of the library and sighed in defeat. _Sora wasn't in there and he's not in the room he sleeps in either. I know they have him, I just know it. But where...?_ I thought back to all the times they grabbed me. It didn't take long for me to figure it out. _It has to be that weird dinner room... That was the first place they took me before they got bold and started to take me in other places._ I tightened the belt around the pants that I had taken from Leon's closet and took off running in the direction off the black door. I ran through door after door and jumped down small sets of stairs until I finally found the door. Without a thought I went in and stopped at the next one when I heard faint screams. _This is it...this is where they are. I'm coming Sora._

_

* * *

_

_if Sora's not in this room, I'm gonna kill him._ I knocked the door down, marched up to the bed and ripped the covers off only to find it just as empty as my bed was. Cursing the day they were ever born I jogged back to the dark hallway and adjusted my robe.

"Stupid stuck up brats...HOW am I ever going to find them!?!?"

I stood and thought for a while before grinning to myself. "DUH, the tracking wrist things! I knew they would come in handy. Leon, you are one smart son of a bitch"

I went back to my room and grabbed the small monitor from under my bed. After smacking it a few times, it finally turned on and showed me exactly where the two of them were. _The old dinner room? What in 7 hells are they doing down there?...unless...they've discovered my secret candy stash!!! That must be it!! Goddamn stupid little KIDS! I should've seen this coming, I mean seriously! Everyone knows kids can practically SMELL candy. _I dropped the device and made a beeline straight for the room, angrily mumbling to myself the whole way there.

"I should've known those...those...OH how they make me so mad! I swear, if they even TOUCH my kit Kats, or my snickers, or my reeses I WILL kill them....and I'd better still have that sugar daddy too!"

I kicked the black door open and went to do the same to the next door when I heard a strange noise. I got closer to the door and listened in silence.

"He's never done anything to you, so let him go!"

laughter followed and then stopped as someone else spoke. "no can do girlie, this ass is worth 100 grand..."

_100 grand?100 GRAND!?! That's my 5th to favorite candy!!!! How DARE they touch my 100 grand!! There are 2 things they should know not to do, and that's eating **MY** candy and wearing **MY** pants damnit! _Pissed off, I kicked the door down and shouted "GET AWAY FROM MY CANDY!!"

The room went completely silent. That's when I realized what was really going on. I looked down at a naked and bruised Sora who was silently sobbing to himself as he tried to get up with the aid of Tidus, who was untying his hands and trying to calm him down. I then shifted my gaze over to the crew, who were now bunched all together in a corner completely naked and shaking with fear. I licked my lips and looked down in an attempt to somehow convince myself that I wasn't seeing what I think I was seeing. Finally I looked up, smiled, and asked in a calm tone, "So guys...you mind....uh...you know. Telling me what's going here? just curious."

One with a long beard and a very hairy cheat stepped forward and said "well...of course cap'm. you see....napps over here...he...IT WAS ALL HIS IDEA, I SWEAR!!"

Napps and the others all broke out into arguments and continued to point fingers at one another until I had finally heard enough.

"SHUT UP!!!! Everyone...just....JUST GO TO YOUR DAMN ROOMS!!"

"But sir..."

"GET OUT BEFORE I GET MY GUN!"

They all ran out like a herd of wildebeests, pushing and shoving at each other just to get out. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Leon?"

I turned and looked at Tidus who had Sora slung over his shoulder. "I think he needs help..."

I shrugged. "So? Tidus sweetheart, I was supposed to kill Sora a long time ago. If he's gonna die, then I'm gonna let him die."

A look of pain flashed though Tidus's eyes, which for some reason made me feel guilty. _Damn. His feelings are actually mattering to me now...why do I always get attached to who ever I'm sleeping with!?_ I groaned.

"Oh alright! If its THAT important to you, then I'll find him a damn doctor or something just...clean him up first"

He smiled tiredly and nodded. "thank you Leon"

"Yea, yea just go"

As he walked past me I couldn't help but feel relieved. _Well at least my candy's safe, and...hey wait...ARE THOSE **MY** PANTS!!?_

* * *

"Riku?"

He snapped out of his daze and stared at me as he sat on his bed. "huh?"

"Nothing. I just...Riku, I'm worried about you. You haven't been eating right and you look like shit."

"Oh. ok"

I shook my head. It was obvious I was getting no where with him. Well then again that's probably because he's still mad at me for dating the enemy...but its not like I KNEW he was gonna kidnap Sora...well actually I kinda did. Ok, so I DID know he was gonna kidnap Sora, but its not like I didn't try to stop him!

"I said I was sorry, what else do you want from me?"

He glared at me with such hatred I stumbled backwards and almost fell. "I want you to go find you phyco boyfriend and get Sora BACK! Why is that so hard for you!? You have wings too don't you? Huh? You're a freak too aren't you?"

"Now hold on-"

"NO! FUCK YOU CLOUD! I told you about Sora, remember? I told you what he was! Why didn't you tell me what you were then? WHY? Why didn't you tell me about Leon? That night...when you said you found Sora when you were jogging or walking or...why didn't you...why didn't you..."

Almost as to make me feel even worse, Riku started to cry. I sat down beside him and put and arm around his shoulder. "I couldn't Riku and I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone what I was"

"But...but you could've trusted me. I-I wouldn't have told anyone"

He leaned into me and wrapped his arms around me. "cloud...I thought you trusted me"

I slowly started to rock him back and forth as I stroked at his hair. "of course I trusted you, but..." I stopped and sighed. There was so much he didn't know, so much I want to tell him, to show him...but I cant. He's far to emotional right now and probably wouldn't handle it the best way. I continued to hold him until he started to get drousy. I gently placed him into the bed and tucked him in. I was about to go home when I felt something tugging at my shirt.

"Don't leave me..."

Still feeling guilty I nodded and got under the blankets with him. He quickly snuggled into me and fell fast asleep. I smiled._ Riku and Leon are so much alike...both completely adorable when they're asleep...both so fragile...both driving me crazy._

* * *

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!_ I just lllurve Halloween. I went trick or treating. Yup. That's right. I'm 15 and I still trick or treat...but only cuz I'm not alone. Me and my posse went. It was sooo much fun! I was a slytherin from harry potter and my friend was my black cat! Now I have loads of candy while all the "cool" ppl who didn't go out don't. haha. In their face!

UTADA HIKARU: her cd...I bought it, and its ok. not the best. Not even really good. Just ok. some songs...meh. Its like...I don't really like it cuz she wasn't herself. She did all types of music on it instead of just one kind and that wasn't very cool.

DDR: I got the new DDR!!!! Its sooo fun!! I love ddr. It has even cuter songs than before! Hooray for dance dance revolution extreme!!

THEARTER CLASS: why the hell did I sign up?

VOTING: OH MY GIDDYGOSHERS!!! I'm SO SICK OF ALL THIS VOTING BULLSHIT!!! I mean, yea its important, but I'm only 15, so I cant vote, so its just ANNYOYING ME! Everywhere I go, MTV: choose or lose, VH1: rock the vote, NICKELODEON: nag the vote...what the hell!?!?!? WILL THEY GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!?? THANK MERLIN ITS ALMOST OVER!!!!

Hey friends, I have a new aol name, come say hi to me at: MoodyMalfoy at k?

_THIS JUST IN!!!! SKOOL SUXX!!!!! Lol. I'm so silly. Alrighty, till next time...JOLLY HO!!!_

**If 1 and 6 makes 78 then the cows go HONK HONK and the zoo keeper told me my room was so yesterday so the sheet and the scarf jumped over Alex the talking poo who loves to say "REVIEW THIS STORAY!!"**

__


End file.
